Seducing Naruto
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Hanabi has developed a sexual attraction for Naruto, Hinata finds it cute, Naruto finds it... frustrating. NaruHanaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - Hanabi has developed a sexual attraction for Naruto, Hinata finds it cute, Naruto finds it... frustrating, and he's in for a even bigger surprise as the little Hyuuga plans to step up her game to an all new height. NaruHana... Eventually NaruHinaHana.. p**

 **Takes place a little after The Last movie.**

 **And hi, sorry if you missed me..**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

"Phew" Naruto sighed as he sat back casually in his chair. His desk was clear... and neat, as has become a norm for him recently. "It's break time guys... Give me some privacy." He said aloud to the ninja he knew were hidden in the room, he doubted anyone was attacking within the hour so he didn't need guards on his break.

There was no response. only a sudden shift in the wind current in the office.

Naruto sighed again, feeling truly alone now.. It was something about not having a watcher over your shoulder 24/7 that made him happy.. Being watched wasn't something he was use too parse growing up... 'Well watched in this way at least.' He thought with an added sneer thinking to the looks he use to get from people. And then he grinned a little thinking of the looks he gets now.

You're probably thinking by now why his sorry ass wasn't at home with his beautiful wife and children if he was on a break... Well you see, until recently, that was the routine. He'd go home to spend time with his family on his break.. Then he'd be right back in office for however long, but life goes on, his very gorgeous wife got a part time job working with Ino at a flower shop, she was on during the time he was off, and before you go, what about his dutiful young daughter, she helps her mother of course, Himawari is very much more passive then her brother, but the girl obviously has a talent and drive to be an gardener, we all know where she gets that undaunted determination from.

As for his spitting image, Boruto, once he's out of the academy he's off hanging out with his friends. And to be honest and specific, he's vandalizing really. He does that to get Naruto's sole attention, it works.

Naruto wasn't completely lonely though... Shikamaru would usually come and hang out, usual end up discussing boring stuff. Choji would bounce in and usually with food.. good food too, not ramen but he wasn't complaining.

They probably won't show up today however.

He'd really wish Hinata didn't take that Job, though, he couldn't really blame her either. It was just his other Naruto talking... you know the lower one.. Mini Naruto.. During the break, he'd usually get some daily from his Wife, he was/is way, way more sexually driven then his soft spoken wife. But with the part time Job, it kinda limited that. He could easily take like a short time break and get a quicky but he found he didn't like that, if he couldn't get full blown sex with Hinata, he didn't want to do it at all.

His hand only could suffice for so long though, it use to do the job when he was a virgin, But now? He knows how sex feels and masturbation is a horrid substitute for such a man like himself. He grins at that..

Oh and thinking of that.. That brought up another problem... Well not problem, but frustration, and he'd be lying if he said she didn't ease her way into his jerk session recently, he couldn't help it, he was Hokage, but still a healthy man with a sex drive still aflame.

Hanabi Hyuuga... His sister in law. He knows what many of you are thinking... 'But Hinata'. Naruto sighs, it's not exactly something he could help, plus she wasn't trying to make it easier either, you know those Tan Kimono's she usually wears, just imagine that, but low cut to her upper thighs, and tighter fit with no sleeves. He highly doubted his father in law would condone buying her such an outfit, so it was obviously custom made.

She usually comes around at night. he should say sneaks in, at first he thought he was dreaming actually when she came that very first time... It wouldn't be the first time he went to sleep and had dreamed on the job, but it was the first 'wet' one or so he thought..

One could say it was a confession from her... But it was so Hinata like and cute that he had just had to have her... and he thought he was dreaming, he thought it was a dream about a younger Hinata..

And so like all of his wet dreams... He was gonna have sweet sweet dream sex and wake up hard the moment it ends, except, as soon as he kissed her.. He felt that there was something off... Her reaction was still cute but he had noticed a difference as he opened his eyes looked in hers..

You see, if you ever looked Hinata in the eyes.. She has a different hue then the other Hyuuga including her sister.. It's lavender-ish, and well that dream 'Hinata's' was not., and even though Hanabi turned very beautiful, she still had more Hiashi in her then Hinata and you could definitely see that up close. Plus the obvious give away here, her hair, he hadn't noticed it before. it wasn't blue..

That was when he realized he had kissed Hanabi and that wasn't a dream.. He was mortified. She wasn't however, she even smiled seductively as he stepped away from her. And believe or not, she skipped out of the room leaving him shocked..

The next day he told Hinata what happened. She didn't seem surprised and or fazed. In fact, she said her sister's crush was cute. She wasn't even mad at him either, they had sex that same after noon... Hinata still astounds him..

Suffice to say, things only got worse, in other words, more frustrating for Naruto. She would come back each night, each time with a different thing to say, she even said that she spied on one of his jerk off sessions, that was a embarrassing and a little turn on knowing that she watches him sometimes.. Hell he even has grown to expect her and anticipated what she would say to get him 'unsettled' next, that is, until she stopped coming a few days ago, and now he kinda missed it and that frustrated HIM too.

Frustrated and kinda lonely.. Great Nanadaime Hokage, Maybe he should reconsider the quickie thing..

* * *

 **Flower Shop Later that Day**

"I think I need step up my game" Hanabi said walking back in forward in her normal attire, she had her arms crossed under her breast thinking. Seducing Uzumaki was tougher then it should be. "I stopped going daily as you said but he still jerks off just as much as he always.." She added, she spied on him a lot, he was a very thick member. That should scare her but it only enhanced her interest, she wanted her first to no one other then Naruto. Plus she saw Hinata and Him having sex a couple times... she made it look so easy, taking such a large cock.

"I'm telling you, that isn't necessary." Hinata chuckled out, rearranging vases on the counter. "I'm sure he's like your company very much." She added, she knew how Naruto worked, the man had a sex drive, he can only hold himself for so long. If only her very eager sister would Just give it more time, that's how she finally got him to crack that gentlemanly facade he had when they first had sex, she wasn't use to seducing then. She will say, however, he had much less control back then. Just like she had much more drive to actively have sex, it has dimmed greatly since having children, not a enjoyable experience, she knew each time they had sex, the greater the chance of her getting pregnant again, she planned to... well... Plan the next child. She loved her children but they weren't planned, her and Naruto fucked like rabbits and didn't consider the future at the time. She's wouldn't change it even if it she could, but at the very least she can plan the next child and be ready.

Hanabi huffed getting Hinata's attention. "It's not as easy as it sounds.. he..." She started but blushed... "He only stares." She added looking away. It was true, she could tell he was interested but he only stared at her with those magnificent blue eyes. It was just a blank stare... It was one of those stares where you can tell what he's thinking, how he's thinking.

"You're only rushing the inevitable." Hinata said quickly as she eyed the entrance then back to her sister. She knew her husband, she can tell by Hanabi's reaction that the stares probably weren't innocent, if she kept the pressure up, he'd lose control in no time. "Speaking of... you remember the pills I gave you?" She asked. Simply chakra infused medical pills... Prevented pregnancy.. She didn't know about them til recently, it's apparently a new invention.

Huffing again with a nod, she had to get ready to see Naruto in a few hours. Hanabi started storming toward the exit. " We'll see" She yelled out as the door opened revealing Ino and Himawari, Hanabi stomped right past them giving a little smile to her Niece.

Ino waved at her only to be ignored.. She then looked at Hinata wondering what that was about.

"You know Hanabi.." She said playfully as she picked up her Daughter and sat her on the counter. "Always playful and wanting something." She added with a laugh. Ino only giggled and shrugged.

* * *

 **And That's that..**

 **I know long time no update.. But I have been injured... I'm writing this to see if I still have a writing touch.**

 **Seducing Naruto will be my new series... After this one... .**

 **As for my other stories, I will try and update them but please don't hold against me if I don't.. I have writers block after such a long time and it really hurts trying to write where I left off.. This is the first story where the idea stuck..**

 **So yea... Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason, a few of you thought last chapter was complete? XD It's not... this isn't a one shot, and it would be a bad one shot if I left it there... Like I'd hate myself.**

 **I'll let you guys know what I am planning in the future.. Possibly after this chapter, still thinking.**

 **And glad you liked last chapter.**

 **A little NSFW content in this chapter...**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Sneaking wasn't usually Hanabi's thing, she didn't know why, she was a freaking Hyuugi. She just didn't like sneaking around, especially in her own home. She frowned at that. Only few years left til she could do whatever she wanted to.

But for now, she'll have to sneak, cause if her father saw what she was wearing, he'd beat her black and blue... Not literally but he'd definitely would lock her up in some dungeon and might even throw a Chastity belt on her. Yes, they had those, she saw one with her own eyes get put on her distant and wild cousin. Her Father even contemplated putting one on Hinata after she fell Pregnant a second time.

The thought of a chastity belt on herself made Hanabi cringe, It's not like she wanted to just up and lose her maidenhood to the first bum she saw on the street like her distant cousin, but it's the thought of being controlled and limited like that, that really isn't appealing. She wanted control of whatever she wanted to do. It's bad enough her dad was looking for suitors for her, he didn't do that for Hinata because what better guy could he get for her then the Hokage!

Plus.

It would make her dream of losing it to Naruto almost impossible unless her Dad swallows the key then yea, it's just impossible. He is that type of guy, her Father, you should of seen him when he found out Hanabi had multiple male admirers at her tinder age, he was fucking Irate. Even further, it was bad enough that he knew Hinata and Naruto fucked like.. a lot back then. He would have went on a killing spree if herself and Hinata didn't calm him down, she had never seen her Father that pissed, but it wasn't that bad. She learned some unique Insults from him during that little debacle, who knew her father would lose that much of his usual cool. Besides, losing it to someone she chooses before her father picks whoever her suitor may be is what's best, for her conscious at least.

Hanabi sighed as she looked around her, she was in front of the Hokage tower, and outside of the one guard she could see, who looked like he was standing while asleep, it was empty. Not surprising seeing that it was at night.

Activating her Byakugan, she scanned through the building, Naruto was of course in his office and thus looked to be resting with his face buried in his hands, it could be he was thinking, about her? Hmm.. And looks as so he has no personal guards at the moment, was he expecting her? Those guys would usually leave when she came.. Well after that first time, she was sure those guys were embarrassed to witness her and his kiss. The thought of Naruto expecting her.. wanting her even, really got her insides hot. Looks like Hinata wasn't too far off. Other than that, the building was pretty empty.

She hummed as she walked causally in the building while making her way to him, her Byakugan still active. The front lady who usually made people wait and made appointments was gone, and Hanabi knew where too. That lady was most likely meeting up with that man, she didn't know the guy, some no name civilian. She only saw her with him once, and they saw her. Never caught them again however, but she was sure those two weren't suppose to be together seeing how sneaky they are being.

She wasn't complaining, However, the lady would give Hanabi the evil eyes. Mostly cause she couldn't stop Hanabi from walking in and out the Hokage office. There are perks to being the daughter to the head of your clan, plus not to mention him, the Hokage, being her Brother in law. She didn't see him as a Brother mind you, but she knew how to play that card when needed. She saw him as much, much more though, probably not as much as Hinata, but it was in between. No one could compete with her sister in love for the Blonde... Not that Hanabi loved him or anything, it's a crush... A hard one.. Ugh it wasn't even a crush, at least, that's what she told herself, 'It's a choice dammit.' She tells herself.

Humming as she trailed the stairs to his office, she wondered what she was gonna do. She knows what she wants in the end.. But she doesn't want him to regret it, that would hurt her beyond belief. She also doesn't want to take the easy route and tell him Hinata is giving her tips and she is ok with it, or tell him the real reason either.. Hanabi is prideful and wants the privilege of saying she seduced Naruto Uzumaki, or at the very least, the feeling. Even if Hinata helped a little, OK, more then a little, but Hanabi is doing the heavy lifting, dammit! She also wanted all that and to know she wasn't just handed what she wanted, which is to lose it before her father marries her off.

Once she was on the floor of his office.

She stopped. Naruto was shifting, he wasn't resting, he was indeed apparently thinking.. "What are you doing." She whispered to herself as she saw him bring his right hand to his lap and. Hanabi licked her lips as a grin appeared on her face, he clutched at his hard cock. She has seen it multiple times through her Byakugan. And now she wondered if she was the one that's making him hard, is he missing her that badly?

She watched as he looked toward his window before leaning back in his chair, she looked on in lust as he used one hand to unzip his fly and the other to pull out his fully erect cock. She stayed up lots of nights sweating and thinking of his man meat and how it looked, was it big, was it small, just right? And when she finally saw it for the first time, while he was fucking her sister, she went home and had her first orgasm thinking of it and it was amazing. It was a unique experience and started her crush parse, she was already looking to one up her father then. Cause you see, she was sure one of the perks of him marrying her off was that she would be a virgin, she wanted to change that, and very well will be do soon.

Her train of thought halted when he started jerking it with his right hand, his eyes closed, he had someone in mind... Was it her? She hoped so. This of course isn't the first time she has caught masturbating.

Hanabi shook her head, eyes blinking as her face returned to normal, a blush on her cheeks. "Why the hell am I out here?" She asked herself with a growl, she was suppose to be stepping up her game. Pursing her lips. She is not gonna spy anymore.

"That's what I'll do." She growled as she started stomping toward his office door. Step her game up.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he continued to stroke his member. 'Is she tight?' He thought trying to imagine how Hanabi would feel. 'Of fucking course she's tight, she's probably a virgin!' He thought as he gripped his meat tighter. He tried imagining how tight Hinata was when they first had sex.. But that was so long ago and they had so many... better sex sessions then the first time that he could barely remember it, like hundreds upon hundreds of sexy times with Hinata, and that number will definitely increase in the very near future, if he had anything to say about it.

He gritted his teeth, he also couldn't concentrate, because he was curious as to why she stopped coming. Was she over her crush? Shit was she moved on to a new guy? Those kind of questions irritated and frustrated him, he couldn't control them... and he shouldn't care really.

But, the thought of fucking Hanabi aggressively, Making her his.. It was so enticing, his cock twitched in his hand, he didn't know whether it was the lack of sex in his life or the simply fact that he wanted to fuck his Sister in law that made him this horny.. He has been this horny before, of course, Hinata knew how to tease him.

"Thinking of me." A familiar voice rang lustfully. Naruto was sure it was in his head... He unconsciously nodded, he was thinking of Hanabi alright in all types of position, even the ones he made up with Hinata.

A giggle then the click of the door locking. Naruto froze. "Hanabi..?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

Hanabi could see the top half of his shaft, the other half blocked from her view by the desk. She had never seen it with her regular vision, she bit her bottom lip. "Thinking of me?" She asked again, the room was dimly lit, but she could see him perfectly, he was flushed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blinking once before looking at her. It was Hanabi and she looked as beautiful as ever, plus that look on her face, she had a knowing grin, a light blush, her eyes full of lust. Naruto couldn't help it, he started stroking himself again.

Taken by surprise, Hanabi kept her grin, she thought he'd put it back in his pant... And he was only staring again, his eyes first only looking at her face then they went down, she was sure her modified kimono didn't hide her hard nipples, and her breast weren't as large as Hinata's but she was perky. She watched as his dipped even lower, she wore no panties... she never had when she visited him, they would get ruined anyways, he excited her a lot. She could feel her own juices slid slowly down her legs. He licked his lips, he could see that too.

"Mm!" Naruto grunted as he increased his tempo, talk about eye candy.

Hanabi's grin widen. 'Step up your game' She thought, she took a step forward. "Ever wonder what I have under this kimono?" She asked as she brought both of her hands to the bottom of it and gripped it, threatening to lift it.

His eyes followed, and he froze once more, his member twitched sending up a small shot of pre cum. Oh he definitely wondered, and he thinks he knows, she was flowing. he bet she tasted good, like Hinata. He really needed to stop that... But Hinata is the only other woman he's seen in such a way as this, how could he stop?

"You have to talk to me or I won't go any further." She ordered. She wanted him to say he did, it would do wonders for her already inflated ego, plus she kind of like it this why. She wanted him to say he wanted her. She stopped just in front of his desk, she could see his cock up close now.. It was definitely huge, she's still not afraid, it looked so strong and sturdy, long, and thick. Perfect for riding.

"Yes" Was his simply answer. He couldn't lie.. He never lied..

Without word, she lifted her kimono above her belly, thus showing Naruto what was underneath. She bit her lip, she wasn't going to be embarrassed at exposing herself. This is the first any male is seeing her lady bits.. "All for you" She whispered barely audible, he heard.

Naruto groaned, she definitely was flowing, she was horny just as he is. She also wasn't shaved completely like Hinata, she kept a neat line of hair just above her pussy, he has never seen that... it's... Hot. And all for him.. "Can I touch?" He asked, his eyes traveling back up to hers.

"No." She said plainly as she let the kimono back down, he looked hurt.. And also wondered just what the fuck she was playing at here.. This was a cruel tease. Hanabi grinned at the look he gave her, hurt, confused, but still mostly lust. "I want you to watch me masturbate." She said sternly while she climbed on his desk.

He only widen his eyes and looked on as she settled right in front of him.

"It's only fair, I've been watching you do it.. Seeing you cum." She said huskily to him as she relaxed and opened her legs wide in front of him. "You should also see me come undone thinking of you." She added while once again exposing herself to him. She could smell his arousal, a smell of ramen and soap, wasn't too bad.

Naruto watched in amazement and lust as she brought her hand down and lightly touched her clit, she moaned, which sounded like sweet harmony to his ears. He could see her whole body twitch a little... she must be sensitive. He slowly begun stroking his member, even though he could she was excited and very wet, her pussy still looked very, ungodly tight.. Did Hinata's look like that when she was a virgin? He couldn't remember and besides, hers now was practically the shape of his cock. Plus she's bigger then Hanabi in size and other area's, it's almost as if she was made for him, big tits, firm ass, and her pussy got used to him fairly quickly the first time. Would Hanabi be the same?

He wasn't sure if Hanabi could take even a fraction of him without crying out in pain, but he damn well at the moment wanted to stick it in and forget about all that. She looked edible.. "Tell me what you are thinking." She ordered as she watched him, he was watching her masturbate with extreme focus, was he controlling himself? She saw him with Hinata, he definitely likes being on top.. She sounds like a pervert to keep bring up she watched them fuck.. But it was their fault they did it so much they get seen.

"I want to taste." He said hoarsely. She didn't smell like Hinata, she smelled like strawberries.. He wondered if she tasted like it, was it a soap smell?

She moaned as she continued to slowly please herself, she is easy to please... And the thought of Naruto's tongue on her clit really accelerated that bubbly feeling in herself. Hanabi moaned quite a bit louder. " Uh uh" She hummed at him while he still jerked himself. "You have to only watch.." She said as she pressed her thumb down on her clit sending electricity throughout her whole body, she moaned loudly again, watching Naruto lustfully as she sped to her climax.

Naruto groaned but while watching her masturbate, he noticed something.. she hadn't stuck a finger in that tight pussy... Like at all.. He is sad she said he can only watch, but she was simply thumbing her clit and rubbing it, while that was hot, watching her do that, it made her tight slits look lonely. "You're doing it wrong" He said abruptly, his eyes going to hers.

She didn't stop however, she just looked to him and gave a seductive smile. "What exactly?" She asked, not curious, but just to entertain him. What was she doing wrong?

"You aren't adding a finger." He noted to her. She gave him a perplexed look, momentarily stopping her motions. "Want me to show you how?" He offered, this partly was a way to get to touch her with permission.. But he also wants to feel how tight she is.. His fingers were larger then hers by a ton.

She raised a eyebrow.. He wanted to show her how to masturbate? She always did it this way.. What exactly did he want her to do with her fingers? "O-ok.." She finally said, her confidence taken back a little.

Naruto gave a mischievous grin. "Welp, first." He started before moving her small hand away, Hanabi bit her lip, she could feel the heat of his hand, her insides clenched. "Now." He continued while touched her clit with his bigger thumb, she moaned. Naruto's grin widened, feels good to be the first to touch her. "Now pay attention." he ordered getting her attention.

She was internally on fire, his hand was so hot, his thumb pressing on her clit wasn't nothing like how hers felt.. " You usually want to use your index finger and middle finger." He informed, obviously speaking with the knowledge gained from Hinata. He held up the two fingers, and they were way bigger then her little digits. "But since this your first fingering.. we are going to only use the index." He informed with a small groan as his eyes went to her womanhood. "But then again you are insanely wet, so two might do." He added with a lick of the lips.

Hanabi gasped as she felt his finger touch her nether lips, she closed her eyes. "Now I'm sure this is your first fingering... But you are insanely wet so I won't go too slow." He said as he pushed his index forward. She almost came undone right then and there... The feeling was so... new and intense, and it's great. She felt it slide deeper before curving, she gasped her hands flying to desk to keep herself from collapsing. Then he slid it out, waited a mere second then slid it back again. hanabi was beside herself, she has never felt this before, a heat and pressure that wasn't hers was in her pussy and she loved it.

"So tight." Naruto complimented as he added his middle finger, watching her tight pussy widen made his cock twitch uncontrollably, he wants to cum. He took his other hand that was thumbing down her clit and firstly, he licked his thumb. Clean! She tasted like strawberry indeed.. He then stood up while having those two fingers still in her, sliding in and out. "Hanabi." He said huskily. her eyes shot open to see him standing.

She was so close.. He had added another finger and well, she felt she was getting fucked.. Just not with a penis, she is sure this is how it felt, to be filled like this.. Or was doing it with a penis that much different? And better? She didn't know.. She'd find out however.. "If you'd please?" He asked asked stepping up to her, she could feel the heat of his large rod, she looked at it.. Did he want her too touch it? She moaned, of course he did.

Reaching down, Hanabi shyly gripped the large penis for the first time finally.

Naruto's fingers curved abruptly due to the grip, wasn't expected her to touch him so quickly. Hanabi came undone. "AH HYUA AH HAAI" She moaned loudly as she clenched around his fingers. Her hand unmeaning-ly gripped his penis in what one could call a death grip as she climaxed. This orgasm was so... much different then the one she brought herself to, it felt better.. It was euphoric..

"Woah wai-Mmm.." Naruto grounded out as he came, his hot load exploded all the way to her face, then on her kimono, then on her neat nether regions. Shit he didn't even want to cum just yet.. But that grip basically milked him.

Both started panting, Hanabi slumped, her hand falling away from his cock as she lied back on his desk, her head hanging off the front as she panted heavily.. "What an amazing orgasm.." She said to no one in particular, Naruto was still flattered.

Sitting back down, Naruto felt.. sated? That felt good to let out gigantic load on a hot chick.. be it his Sister in law, who has the hots for him. "Yea.." Naruto agreed looking toward the window.. His cock was semi hard, never sated.

Hanabi raised up and looked to him, he looked like he was thinking about something, deeply. She frowned.. 'Oh hell no.' She growled in her head. She hopped up then got in his face, he was startled at her sudden movement and gave her a confused look. "Don't you go having second thoughts." She ordered while glaring at him, he gave a surprised look now... That wasn't exactly what he was thinking but it would have definitely been a thought once she left. "And if it's Hinata you have are worrying about.. then all I have to say is don't worry.." She added quickly leaning back..

Naruto's confused look turned questioning. "What's does that mean?" He asked.. Don't worry about Hinata? He did basically just cheat on her with her sister.. He loves Hinata, how could he not worry? He didn't exactly want to lose her.

The young Hyuuga heir only smiled before giving him a peck on the lips, shocking him, she then made her way toward the door... well, skipped her way to the door. Then he remembered something.. "Wait my cum is on your face and kimono.." he informed, looking slightly panicked.. He didn't want her leaving.. like that..

She looked back at him, she had a mischievous grin. "I know~" She song out, she used her finger to slide over some of the substance on her face then licked it slow while moaning, seemingly savoring the taste of his cum. All the while Naruto watched with widen eyes and a newly fully erect cock. She giggled at him before skipping out the door.. She couldn't wait to tell Hinata the success of stepping up her game.

That girl...- fuck he was horny again..

* * *

 **Not a full blown lemon.. how did you like this? Hopefully wasn't too fast and not too slow.. and damn well hope it wasn't a downgrade...**

 **And guys.. I like just started back.. No challenges.. please? At least not yet, there were a few good ones that I don't think I have the skill to write at the moment.**

 **Until next time and thank you. Also.. Sign in to leave bad reviews.. Cause I hate not being able to talk to you to hopefully explain that.. Hinata isn't a whore... :P Obviously...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the responses from last chapter, Glad you liked it..**

 **And I also, think it would be cool to see how things would go down if she didn't have Hinata's blessing too. Who knows, might do a outtake on that scenario.**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto**

* * *

 **Flower Shop Next Day**

Hinata hummed a sweet melody while she examined a new batch of flowers, she loved her job, and Himawari loved helping her too which is a joy in and of itself. But that wasn't why she was happy, oh no.

You see, her husband, you know, that ruggedly handsome blonde that happens to be Hokage of Konoha. Yes, that one, Naruto Uzumaki. He came home early morning and well, he gave Hinata a very, very sweet surprise, plus they hadn't done _that_ in a while so that could have added to the surprise.

She sighed as she got lost in the memory.

* * *

 **Early Morning -Flash back-**

"Hinata?" The voice of her husband asked while shaking her from her slumber,. She groaned, it's not that she didn't want to see her husband, but no one, even Hinata freaking Uzumaki, DOESN'T like being woke up abruptly.

Her eyes slid open, she yawned as she stretched. She then looked toward the window, she could see blue shining in but it was still dark. "Anata, it's morning!" She complained rolling over to look at him, she paused. "Why are you naked?" She asked, taking him all in, it's been to long since she saw him fully nude and erected.

"I love you." He said before leaning down and smashing his lips to hers, she was taken by surprise for a second but quickly returned the kiss. She opened her mouth to give him access, she moaned. He's kissing her with such vigor and force, they kissed like this before mind you, but she wondered what's got him in such a mood. She wasn't gonna complain though, even if she wasn't sexually driven as she use to be, she still craved him.

Breaking the intense kiss. Naruto stared in his wife's eyes, "You still sleep without panties?" Naruto asked, he was extremely horny, after that little thing with Hanabi. He has had Hinata on his mind.

"H-hai!" She replied enthusiastically. She was currently only wearing a loose t-shirt and no panties or any bottoms, she liked sleeping without them, just like Naruto liked sleeping fully nude.

Naruto smiled as he pulled the cover off her. She looked absolutely delicious, that orange shirt doing nothing to hide her hard nipples., his eyes went down, and indeed she wasn't wearing any panties, she was clenching her legs together. "Excited already?" He teased as he took one finger to flick her hard nipples one by one then repeated, she twitched.

Moaning, Hinata replied, "You know I'm always excited when I see you." And it was true for the most part, and even if she wasn't excited, one smile from her Husband would get her insides on fire in seconds, yes, he had that effect on her.

"I know." He said as he took the hand that was torturing her nipples and walked it down to her pussy. "Open your legs." He ordered, she was clenching them tightly, she must be really turned on, he couldn't blame her... He is too. She did as he asked.

She moaned as she felt him rub her clit slowly as soon as she opened her legs.. Too slow for her liking, "Naruto Kun!" She begged as he continued to tease her slowly, she wanted his cock right now, her insides clenched, it wanted that too apparently. She didn't realize she missed his touch so much.

He only chuckled as he finally started stroking her wet slits. He then brought his eyes to his member. "Hinata." He said huskily, she looked at, only to see his cock hovering over her face, she instantly knew what he wanted.

Raising up a bit, she opened her mouth, then sucked his head in, he groaned loudly. He was big but over time, she got good at sucking him, she remembered when she could barely even put his head in her mouth. Shaking away the thought, she took more of him in her mouth, only getting halfway done on his rod before it hit the back of her throat, she didn't choke how ever, she retracted, then she went back down on him once more with him hitting the back of her throat, before taking him out of her mouth and licking his large rod all over, including his balls.

Naruto then stuck two fingers into her wanting tunnels, she moaned while she resumed once again bobbing her head on his cock. "Damn I forgot how good you are at that.." He moaned as he fought back the force that wanted to explode in her mouth.

She would have said. 'I could say that same' as he kept thrusting his fingers in her and scratching her g spot. But she had an mouth full and she was actively and very much enjoying making him moan. She started sucking his head while she brought a hand to stroke the full length of his member, hard.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned as he came, he couldn't help it, it's been awhile since he had a blow job from his wife, and she knew just how suck him. He shut his eyes as he exploded into her mouth, his hands stalled inside while the hand she using to stoke him kept on jerking him.. and in a way, milking the blonde. And Hinata swallowed it all.

When she felt he was done cumming, she let his head out of her mouth, a little string of cum was on her lip connecting to his cock, she licked her lips breaking it. You're probably thinking she's some nympho by what she just did... but believe it or not, she use to hate doing this, cause he cums so much and is so big, but it grew on her, and she kind of liked the salty ramen flavor of it.

He of course was still hard, slowing opening his eyes, he looked down at his loving wife, she's smiling coyly at him. "Hinata I'm gonna fuck you all morning." He said huskily before twisted her body around. She yelped in surprise at the sudden movement, then was immediately met with hot cock pressing against her entrance.

Going to be a long morning for her apparently.

 **FlashBack end.**

* * *

Hinata shook her head, she didn't want to get to lost. Her walls are currently sore cause... her and Naruto indeed fucked all morning. Only stopping to make sure their daughter was sleep and Boruto was off to school.

She sighed longingly, she came like four times, she was sure she was glowing at the moment. They didn't just do it in bed either.. Their house having two bathrooms, they fucked almost everywhere in their bathroom. She grinned thinking about that. He also said he would reconsider the Quickie thing she had proposed, he didn't like it cause he didn't get to cum the first and last time they did it, or at least she thought. She remembers vividly that they had their first sex experience somewhere other then home and it was exciting for her and she climaxed very quickly, which kind of left her husband hanging, they hadn't done a 'Quickie' ever since, she's very glad he's reconsidering cause their busy schedules really didn't have time for full blown 24 hour sex all the time like they use it. Naruto would be at the Hokage office all day and night today cause she was sure he was sat back by a lot because of that sex session they had this morning and she didn't want him to do that, plus she herself was late as well.

Of course, there is more problems, she didn't take the 'pills'.. And he came inside... a lot, she could still feel full from all his cum. It didn't matter really, if she's pregnant, they'll love the baby just like Boruto and Himawari.. Though she really needed to plan the next one, they are going to have a big family.

That thought made Hinata glow more.

 ** _Ding_**

The sound of the door being opened awakened Hinata from her thoughts as she looked toward it. "Hi Hanabi!" She greeted her sister who is by the way beaming at Hinata, smiling back, Hinata raised a eyebrow.

"My way worked." Hanabi gloated while looking at her sister., stopping in front of the counter.. why does she look like she's glowing? And her cheeks are flushed or were. "And you were kinda right.." She added off handed.

"Really?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious. Was that why Naruto was so horny this morning? Had her little sister got her husband worked up. She didn't mind, she is giving her sister tips on how to seduce him.

"Yea, he taught me how to..." She blushed, looked down, she's shy talking about very personal things like this. "Masturbate." She whispered, remembering his touch made her blush a deep red, the feel of his thick fingers had made her dream naughty things.

Hinata hummed. "You didn't know how to masturbate?" She asked, even Hinata when she was as pure as they come knew how to masturbate, though she was sure she had more reason too.

Her sister huffed.. "Properly." She clarified as she crossed her arms, sticking out her bottom lip, she didn't like how Hinata said that, she was sure before Naruto got his hands on her, her big sister wasn't doing it properly either.

"Properly?" She asked confused.

"Ugh yes, I wasn't using my fingers." She growled whilst blushing, admitting that was super embarrassing. "And I didn't st-stick them in." She added then looked away embarrassed, at least this was Hinata she was saying this too.

Hinata giggled, she couldn't believe her little sister was THAT innocent, if you knew Hanabi, you'd know why it was such a surprise and so funny. She had thought helping her little sister one up their father and help her lose it to someone she wanted and she liked and considered worthy, which is Naruto, that the girl would just seduce Naruto but she couldn't even approach Naruto right, that's when Hinata started giving her tips, and that's when Hinata slowly started to realize that... Her little sister that mercilessly teased her about her crush and hung out with so many males, and a rebel in a way, is as innocent as they come. But this piece of news takes her innocence to an all new level!

Why is she letting her sister seduce the man she loved with all her heart? Well, she reasoned, if she had to share Naruto, who would she do it with? Sakura? No, she'd be so jealous, and spiteful to the pinkette she considered a friend now. Ino? She'd be jealous cause Ino was more attractive then her, or at least that's what she thinks. Ten Ten? This one was a lesser of the last two, where she wouldn't mind, but she'd never ever consider it unless Naruto liked her in that way which he doesn't.. Other women out there didn't even warrant a thought in this matter. Non contenders.

That only left her sister, Hinata loves her, would do anything for her. Even if that including sharing Naruto, plus this is what Hanabi's wants at least, and Hinata knows Naruto wants her little sister, even if only a little, he fights it though, and it didn't help she herself shrugged it off to him. She'll tell Naruto whenever Hanabi wants too. She also wonders sometimes what Hanabi will do once she has done the deed.

"It's not funny!" Hanabi growled getting Hinata's attention.

Ignoring her out burst, she smiled. "It also seems I have you to thank for this morning." Hinata said with a smile, Naruto and her not only had passionate sex this morning, but he reconsidered the quickie thing... She'd have to make sure she wasn't the only one who climaxed this time.

'This morning?' Hanabi thought, eye brows furrowing.

" Me and Naruto had sex." She informed, she didn't go into deep detail, she was still shy in some areas, like her breasts. Even though Naruto worships them and constantly praises them, she's still shy about her large breast.

"Oh that's why you are glowing!" Hanabi noted, and that explains the flush too, she must have been thinking about it.. She then frowned. "Do you think that would set me back or..?" She asked, would Naruto be reaffirmed in denying her now?

Hinata thought about that for a second... would it? "No, Naruto is pro active, as long as you keep showing interest, he'll be interested." She said, remembering all the times he thought she wasn't satisfied in bed and kept going at it. this was when he and her were still knew to each others body. In other words, He'll always want the ramen if it's there basically, just have to keep it hot and there, hell, he might even eat it cold.

Before Hanabi could respond, the door opened revealing Himawari and Ino. Himawari having her little arms full of freshly picked flowers. Hanabi smiled at them. "Hi little one!" She greeted her Niece while nodding at Ino.

"Hi Hana!" The little girl cheered as she ran to her mom. "Mommy look at all the flowers I picked!" She chirped as Hinata picked her up and sat her on the counter to sort the flowers. "These are far the garen at home!" She added as she lied them on the counter, some falling off. Ino chuckled as she walked to the back.

"Garden." Hinata corrected, her daughters speech still needed help, apparently.

"That's what I said!" Himawari replied smiling, Hinata and Hanabi laughed.

* * *

 **Sorry for the tease.. And hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I had to put a estimation on when a full blown lemon will happen... First I have to ask, are the limes so bad? And hmm soon.**

 **Also.. .I plan on resuming other stories and finishing them hopefully.. like the Dream Stone and Naruto The incubus... And there was a final, bonus, chapter I had for adventure for becoming Rokudaime but I hadn't been on a while and well, it went bye bye.. So I'll have to rewrite that..**

 **Then I'll come with new stuff..**

 **LolaTheSa doesn't own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

"Man, Shikamaru is so useless.." Naruto grumbled as he signed off another document, what kind of a assistant is he, wasn't they suppose to fill in if the Hokage was not available? Lazy Nara. He bet the Nara let this all fill up on purpose.

But the Blonde wasn't frustrated at least. Smiling wide at that thought, he remembered this morning, how could anyone be frustrated and or mad for long after a sex session like that? With his wife, Hinata, yea, that sexy woman. Being angry or frustrated would be blasphemy after how good he had it this morning. He didn't know if he was just being this way cause how long it had been since him and her had a sex session such as that.. But either way, it was refreshing and a very, very good experience.

Hell, he even reconsidered that quickie thing. He never went into detail about that.. They did it once, like in his office, he won't lie, it was exciting doing it in here. But it seemed Hinata was more into it and she came way faster than him, and before he could get his turn to finish, Shikamaru came knocking, ending it. Hinata then left with a blush of embarrassment hoping the Nara didn't know what they were doing, and Naruto just sat there, horny and kinda angry.

Thinking about it now, it seemed he really was selfish for that moment, that wasn't him. If Hinata only climaxed, then so be it. As long as it pleased his wife, he'd just have to get use to it and try to cum quick, which would be new for the blond.

And no. All this isn't going through his head cause of Hanabi... Damn he couldn't lie, maybe a little of it is cause of her. But He was already planning to rethink the Quickie thing, also believe or not, Hinata is the one that started the idea cause of their busy schedules lately. And to stay on point, he was missing his wife's body.

Hanabi only made him horny enough to not actually control himself. He sighed.. 'Hanabi..' She ran through his head, remembered her small tight pink slit, how she tightened around his fingers, the taste of her. How say ate his cum, that was hot. Not even Hinata was that wild.

That's another thing, he's started to think about the reason he was so.. Attracted to Hanabi, he's been flirted to before with women trying to get it in with the Hokage, wasn't even fazed. But here comes Hanabi, he sees a lot of Hinata in her in some ways, he didn't know why but she was so enticing. He couldn't put it in regular words, it's like Hinata is his favorite ramen that he always eats, and Hanabi is this new flavor of the same brand that won't get off his mind.

Or it very well could be that he loves him some Hyuuga women.

He chuckled at that. "I wonder if she's coming tonight." He said to himself while relaxing, just thinking about it got him twitching. He wasn't gonna let her just leave this time, he was gonna fuck that little minx. He looked as toward the window as a interesting thought resurfaced, it also was late noon, you could tell the sun was going down.

He hadn't told even Hinata this but there is this book every Kage have to read, and in it, there are these privileges that are listed that a Kage receives. One of the more interesting ones was that they will receive a palace of sorts, yes Konoha had one for him and his wife, but. Him and Hinata would move into that mansion when they were good and ready. Besides, he was getting on the sidetrack, this was not why he started thinking of this, there is this one privilege that he thought was just insane, but now in his current situation, it didn't seem so far-fetched and he now saw use of it. You see-

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes flew to it. And.. well, he was shocked to say the least, his eyes went to the window, he definitely still saw some sun out. Then they went back to the person at the door as that person closed it with a click. "Hanabi." He said clearing his throat. The girl smiled at him, she's wearing her usually kimono except this time, she modified the color of it. It's orange with the Uzumaki and Hyuuga symbol side by side sewed on to the right breast in black string. He gulped, she knew how really get him going. He is kind of sad she wasn't wearing that skimpy tan Kimono but he's damn sure he'll see her in it again.

"The dogs gone?" She asked first, obviously gesturing to his hidden guards.

Naruto sighed. "Give us some privacy please, 20 minutes at least." He said out loud. No response, only a shift in the wind current in the room. He felt sorry for the guards, at what an inconvenience he had to be putting on them.

Hanabi smiled as she skipped to his desk, scanning it. He really let the work pile up, though remembering Hinata's glow and stuff, she could only guess that was the reason he was so behind, welp he can catch up later. "I know it's a little early then you are use too." She said as she rounded the desk to his side, he pushed the chair back as she stopped directly in front of him, smiling down at him. "But I will be leaving with Father in a hour for a day or two so I want to make sure you'll remember me and this." She said lifting her Kimono revealing her excited and wet core. She also didn't want to go in detail why she was leaving with her Father, she didn't want to bring up talk of suitors with her Naruto.. She paused.

Her Naruto, she didn't even know where that came from, how long has she been calling him hers? She didn't love him dammit!

His throat went dry. As he eyed her womanhood. He didn't want to dive into where her and her Father was going, he hated dealing with Hiashi. And he was damned even if she wasn't doing this, he would definitely remember either way, and want it too! "Are you teasing me or.." He trailed off as his hands went to her sides, his face dipping forward.

She only looked on as he moved his head toward her womanly bits agonizingly slow, was he expecting to say, 'yep?', tough luck. She wanted to see what he would do to her. "No I'm not teasing, I want this.." She said huskily.

He stopped, much to her surprised, only inches away from her core, she could feel his breathe tickling her clit, her insides clenched. Naruto then leaned back with a wide smile and looked up at her. "Well, in that case, take off that exquisite Kimono and let me see that body." He said, voice full of desire. She was taken off guard, her surprise written all over her face. Naruto smirked. "I've been daydreaming about seeing you naked." He said coyly as he licked his lips. That was true, who wouldn't in his situation?

Hanabi gulped, she hadn't actually been naked in front of him, yet. But he's seen her lady bits and liked that very much, she smiled at that as a new resolve set in. Plus this was another way to one up her father and one step closer to losing it to Naruto. She took a breathe as she stood straight up and started loosening the Kimono.

The Hokage watched as it fell off her shoulders as smacked the ground. Naruto liked what he saw. "Don't hide, your body is very fit." He said as she put a arm over her breast before pulling it down letting him see her. It was true, she is very fit, Hinata has a fit body also but she always had extra 'layers' even before having kids, he wasn't sure if that was the word, she was curvy in all the right places, he wasn't complained about the layers, cause he's sure if she didn't have those layers, she wouldn't have those big mounds he loved to play with. But Hanabi, she didn't have those extra layers, she 's completely fit, with a set of perky tits with pink nipples, Hinata's were more reddish[from breastfeeding], they looked to be just large enough to fill up his hand.

As if to test that thought, he reached out and put both his hands over each her breast. And yup, they fit right into his hands, they were soft too, he could fill her hard nipples rubbing against his palms. "Did you really come her to finally let me fuck you?" He asked as he leaned forward and started kissing around her belly button.

"N-no." She moaned out as he squeezed her breasts. He was kissing all around her stomach and it felt, different. Each kiss left a heated trail and he was working his way up, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"So you came to tease." He said as he moved his hand from her right breast, his lips immediately found it and sucked it in his mouth. Licking around her areola with his tongue, she moaned very loudly. And she didn't come to tease.. She wanted to make sure he didn't forget about in the days coming. Naruto popped the nipple out of his mouth then went right back in on it, showing no mercy.

This feeling, it's completely new, the sensation she was feeling was overwhelming. She moaned again, he was absolutely ravishing her nipple, she grabbed his hair. She didn't realize his other hand had made it's way to her pussy.

"Mmm boy I could get use to this." He growled as he turned his attention to her other nipple, the one he left was dripping wet and looked swollen from how ruthlessly he ravished it, this untouched one is gonna get the same treatment. She seemed to be completely sensitive, he's gonna enjoy this. Slowly, his large middle finger entered and he pushed it in deep. She instantly convulsed around the intrusion. "Damn you're so wet." He said huskily, she must have really come to please him.

Hanabi could only moan as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure waves, she didn't realize how good this could feel, this made that last experience when he fingered her seem like child's play. And his finger in her, now, started pumping, she wasn't gonna last..

Looking at her face while he brutalized her nipples, making sure to bite on them to leave marks, he's feel sorry for doing this if she hadn't tortured him for so long with the teasing but she'd get the Hinata treatment cause of it, and besides, it'll heal, relatively... Ok so he wanted to leave his mark on her. She was closing her eyes tightly, and biting down on her lip, he knew what a cumming face looked like or what looked to be holding one in. " Want to kiss?" He asked getting her attention, leaving her abused chest alone. He knew a look that was gonna scream when it came, Hinata's done it many times, until she got it under control, thankfully that was before the kids, he'd hate to have to explain to them why mommy screamed in such a way.

Her eyes snapped open at his question, she looked at him, she's trying not to cum but it's only making it worse. And he only just kept skillfully pumping that finger of his as if he knows how she wanted it. She shook her head up and down to answer his question. She then lowered her head toward his and puckered her lips.

"I want you to cum on my hand, and try not to bite my lip." He added before smashing his lips to hers, his free hand wrapping around her making her straddle him as he continued to pump her, he's painfully hard in his pants, he might just cum from her being on top of him like this.

She moaned into the kiss, his tongue dominating hers as he explored her mouth, they didn't kiss like this that other time, that was more innocent. This was more... naughty, more wanting and demanding from Naruto. She unconsciously grinding as his hand pumped her, she was about to cum, her whole body went rigid as that feeling seemed to pause.

His finger curved in her abruptly and scratched something in her that she wasn't sure what it's called, but everything in her exploded with pleasure, this brand new feeling igniting the climax she was trying so diligently to hold back.

She came hard on his hand, his arm around her prevented her from throwing herself back, forcing their lips to stay connected as she silently whimpered while she came. She knew now why he said 'try not to bite', cause the impulse for her mouth to shut was intense. Her whole body twitch and spasmed as he continued pumping.

Finally feeling her stop twitching, Naruto extracting his finger and let her go, breaking the kiss also, she went limp on him, breathing heavy with her head on his shoulder. She came so hard that some of her juices squirted on his hard on, and he could feel it, his cock wanted to cum badly. it twitched uncontrollably as if it was cumming but it wasn't, if it didn't feel so good, it might have been painful. "Hanabi." He said as he leaned her up to get a good look at her.

She smiled stupidly at him. "That. Was. A, Fucking, Mazing!" She cheered hugging, she could feel soreness her walls already and her chest hurt a little bit but that was minor, the overall feeling throughout her body was something she has never ever felt in her life, she didn't even know the word for it.

Naruto chuckled, leaning her back up. "That was something _YOU_ can remember me by." He said as gestured for her to stand up, confused, she did as she was told, looking at him puzzled. "But I want something to remember you by." He said while she watched his hands unzip his fly then extract his massive erection. he looked as though he almost came when he wrapped his hand around it.

Looking at mini Naruto, Hanabi didn't blush, she was excited to see it, like this. It was super red, like it was gonna explode. And she definitely was gonna remember what he just did to her. "You want me to suck it?" She asked enthusiastically whilst getting on her knee's in front of him, her face deathly close to his hard member.

He moaned, 'one of these days'. "Oh no, I'm to close for foreplay." He said as he guided her head so his cock head was at her lips. "I want to see my cum in your mouth." He said as he rubbed it against her lips, she voluntarily stuck out her lips, the tickling feeling it gave was oddly pleasurable, she's finding new ways of pleasure in every way it seems with Naruto. "Open." He ordered, she opened her mouth. She was damn sure he wasn't gonna get any more then his head in but she'd still try if that's what he wanted.

"Stick your tongue out." He said surprising her, she thought he'd put it in her mouth. He slowly stroked himself as she stuck out her tongue, he then leaned his dick against it, closing his eyes, taking deep breathes to stop himself from cumming. He wanted to enjoy the hot sensation.

A little of pre cum shot in her mouth, Hanabi didn't mind the taste, she kind of liked the flavor. His cock twitched, her warm tongue moving slightly. "I want you to eat it all." He said, he didn't know what it was about seeing them eat his cum, Hinata did it the first time, surprised him, he wanted her to do it every time since, it was hot, and now Hanabi, it was hot seeing her do that, he wanted to see her do it again but with all of it... Hell he probably wasn't working with a full load anyways after this morning. "And if I see one drop, I'm going to fuck you and let you explain to your father why you are walking with such a heavy limp." He said as he closed his eyes.

Was that a threat or a promise? She wasn't sure, but still she didn't want to lose it now so she would comply at least right now. Her thoughts stopped as cums spurted in to her mouth. "Kami!" Naruto moaned as he erupted into her eagar mouth.

She tried to swallow as much as she could, instinctively, a hand went and grabbed his cock at the base, making him cum more. She wrapped her lips around his head as to not let any slip out, She even sucked a bit. He groaned as he emptied the last of his load.

He went limp, his arms falling to his side as he let out a long breathe, eyes closing momentarily. Hanabi licked his whole length clean before finally letting him go and standing up, she felt full. "Nice meal." She said as she picked up her Kimono, she saw the bruising on her nipples, she wasn't sure how she was gonna explain that to her hand maiden.

Sighing, Naruto opened his eyes. "Damn didn't expect to cum that much." He said catching Hanabi tightening her Kimono up. He decided to fix himself up too, looking down, his cock was semi hard, never sated.

"Don't see how my sister handles that." She said noticing his semi hardness before he put it back in his pants. She honestly was sore after cumming, granted that was as hard as she ever came but if she was sore after that, how would she be after taking his massive cock for the first time?

Naruto chuckled. "More like she got used to handling it." he said as Hanabi looked to be turning to leave. He grabbed her arm turning her back to him. She looked to him surprised, her Father was probably looking for her by now and she didn't want to him to see her here with Naruto. He smiled. "No kiss goodbye?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

Oh right. She quickly bent down and tried to give him a peck him on the lips, only for him to grab her firm butt, squeeze, and deepened the kiss, she yelped, but still enjoyed it. She was really liking this side of Naruto, forceful and demanding. No wonder her sister was so damned relaxed all these years while being with Naruto, he was satisfying her completely.

Letting her go, he leaned back, watching her do the same. She brought a hand up and felt her lips, they were swollen. She could only hope her father didn't notice that, or that they could heal before he saw. "See you in a few days..." Hanabi paused, trying to think of a nickname.. She didn't want to say Babe or something like that. "Na Kun." She said, liking the sound of it as she turned and skipped out the room.

Naruto only stared as she left. 'That girl'.

* * *

 **Ok, how was that? I'd guess after this, you'd probably wanting a full blown lemon.. Don't worry... Soon..**

 **Might update The Incubus next, or dream stone.. .Which one?**

 **Until Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola.**

 **I use to know Spanish... but Now I don't.**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

'Hmph' Hinata couldn't decide which flower she wanted to display at the window for customers, on one hand, their's this beautiful lavender flower, but on the other, it's a sun flower that her Daughter absolutely loved.

She sighed.

Obviously, she's going with the sun flower. She picked the flower up then placed it on display along with many others. 'Her job wasn't always busy.' But she did love doing this and Himawari enjoyed helping her.

She smiled, as she looked out the window, watching many of the citizens pass by. It seemed like a busy evening but none seemed to notice the flower shop however, of course. more then a few looked her way, but that was more toward her then at the flowers.

Sighing again, she turned and made her way to the counter, she hadn't realized how much she would miss Hanabi and her sister hadn't even been gone a full day. She really liked helping her sister and was worried about her, their Father had found a possible suitor and wanted Hanabi to meet him, of course, she doubted her younger sister would give the man the time of day.

 ** _DING_**

The sound of the door opening shook Hinata from her thoughts as she looked toward it, expecting to see Ino and her Daughter.. But instead, she got some thing much more, unexpected and some would say better. "N-naruto kun?" She asked, honestly surprised to see her husband, here, at least.

Not saying anything, he locked the door behind him and closed the blinds of the glass door then went to the window and did the same thing. Hinata looked at him questioningly. He then turned to his wife with a smirk, she was so confused. He licked his lips, she's wearing two shirts, the under shirt was a green-ish long sleeve while the top shirt is no sleeves and black. She also wore blue khaki pants. He liked her look, she looked like his wife.

"Are you ok Naruto kun?" She asked as she stepped up to him to give him a hug and study his face. He didn't look any different, but she wanted to know why he just did that, they were still open.

He hugged her back, leaning down, he pecked her on the cheeks while stepping forward, making her step back. "You know Hinata." He started as he continued to step her back, moving toward the counter. "I'm not as oblivious as I use to be." He said as her back hit the counter, his erection pushing on to her abdomen.

Hinata blushed, she could feel his erection. And his words, they confused her. 'Did Hanabi possibly tell him before she left.. or' She wasn't sure . Her insides grew hot, they hadn't done it here, but the thought of them doing it here has crossed her mind a lot.

'So cute!' He thought as he brought his hands up to grope her ample chest. "I'm the Hokage you know Hinata?" He said, squeezing her breast. Looking down, he could faintly see her hard nipples through the two shirts she wore, he then proceeded to pinch both Nipples, she moaned.

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she knew Ino and their Daughter would be back soon, well not soon, but there's no telling. "Naruto we can't.." She said as he continued to tease her nipples, she's getting so excited, and she shouldn't, she had to try and put her foot down.. If only it wasn't so hard, that and his cock pressing into her, she always feels obligated to fix that for him.

He only chuckled. "You know Hanabi had to leave with her father right?" He asked, and as expected, she nodded vigorously, wondering where he was going with this. " I got curious." He said as he started to twist her around so her back side was facing him, he then brushed his erection against her ass..

Hinata was shocked, did he find out on his own? She knew Naruto would eventually grow suspicious the longer Hanabi took, but she didn't think he'd come to her, she thought that'd be something he would confront her sister about, but he was confronting her? She tensed as she felt one of his hands press against her pussy, she gasped as he started to rub his large cock against her ass, she could feel the heat of it, even through his pants.

"Is that why you are so cool with her 'attraction' to me Nata?" He asked, his breathe blowing into her ear. "Are you trying to help your sister somehow?" He asked again, he then sucked in her ear lobe causing her to shiver.

"Naruto Kun." She moaned leaning back against him, how could she answer him when he was doing this to her so nicely, she couldn't focus her mind with him teasing her like this.

"Such a noble and selfless woman." He whispered as he started unbuttoning her pants, he's now kissing her neck. "Too let your own sister seduce your own beloved husband." He said as his hand slid into her pants then into her panties, fingers quickly finding their way into her tunnel.

She could only moan as Naruto pleasured her. She had no idea how Naruto possibly could have found out or how Hyuuga documents found their way into the Hokage's hand but she wouldn't mind or cared really, at least not now.

His fingers stabbed into her deep, she moaned.

"Hinata!" He moaned gruffly as pumped her. "Remember, I said I'd reconsider that quickie." He whispered into her as he pushed her forward, making her bend over the counter. He pulled out his and stared at it. "Mmm so wet, so naughty." He said while using his other other hand to unzip his pants and pull out his erection. "Now tell me how much you want it baby." He continued as he pressed his now uncovered cock against her backside.

He didn't give her time to tell him how much she wanted it, cause he knows and she does, she wants it very much! He quickly pulled down her pants, then her white panties, her juices sliding down her leg. His cock, now, pressing into her soft butt, he slapped it against her ass making her butt jiggle before angling it to her pussy.. "I want you to scream my Name when I stick it in, so everyone out side this little shop will know who you belong too." He growled, his voice oddly, possessive. Then without warning, he slammed his massive erection into her.

"HINATA!"

* * *

"HINATA!" Ino's voice yelled.

Said girl yelped as her eyes suddenly opened, she blinked as she looked down at the counter, the Sun flower and Lavender flower were still in front of her, then she looked at Ino, did she day dream all of that? She blew a breathe out, of course she did.

"Why are you blushing Mommy?" Her sweet little daughter asked beaming up at her as Ino helped her sit on the counter. Her eyes immediately went to the flowers she had in front of her. "OOO I like the ponky puple one!" She exclaimed pointing to the lavender flower.

"Really?" Hinata asked with a small, Ino raised her eyebrow, noticing she didn't answer the first question, but the Blonde was sure she didn't want Himawari knowing what her mom was blushing about.

"YEAH, it's the color of your eyes mommy!" She said excited with a wide smile. She loved her moms eyes, they are so cute!

Hinata only smiled as she picked up the flower to place it on display.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Really, I think I need a vacation." Naruto bellowed as another mountain of documents were placed on his desk. He really loved his Job but seriously most of these documents were freaking just chores really!

His good friend, Shikamaru, shrugged. "I couldn't agree more you know Naruto." He agreed, he didn't look forward to sitting in Naruto's place when ever he decided he needed a break but he would endure the extreme boredom for his friend.

"Speaking of." He started while sitting back. "How long would you think a vacation would be?" He asked, he has been wondering this for a while, he thinks he really needs one and soon. And he was sure his family would absolutely love it too.

Growing a thoughtful look, the Nara let out a light grin. "Well, you haven't had one so I'd say, barring nothing major happens, you could take a pretty long break from your job." He informed. He wanted to grimace at that, cause that would mean that in his stead, he would be the Hokage, he wouldn't be looking forward to it but... he'd do it, or in better words, he'd endure it.

Naruto smiled at that. "How long is pretty long?" He asked, he didn't want to take that long away from his role, plus he didn't exactly trust the lazy Nara to do the job effectively, for all he knows, once he came from this 'pretty long break', his work load could be the size of the Hokage mountain, but it didn't hurt to at least know.

"Weeks, months, don't know specifics, that would be where you'd come in." He answered, then sighing a 'Troublesome'.

The blonde nodded, liking what he was hearing, if he could take months off, he wonders how many. Naruto looked at his friend in the eyes, a thought coming to him out of the blue. "Say Shikamaru.." He started.

"Wait, hold on there Naruto." He said surprising the blonde. "If you plan on taking a break now, We have to hold a meeting to inform the clan heads and civilian council." He added, this was simply protocol, the Hokage couldn't just simply say 'Hi, assistant, I want to go on vacation, bye bye!'.

"First, that's very nice to know." He said, saving that piece of information to memory. "And second, that wasn't what I was about ask." He continued, smiling at the Nara, he highly doubted that his lazy Friend was even looking forward to sitting in his chair anytime soon.

"Oh?" He replied, raising a eyebrow as if to say 'go on.'.

Naruto didn't want to ask him this but he was insanely curious, he's wondering what business Hiashi had outside of Konoha that it involved Hanabi, she is one of his Ninja after all.. That's why he was so curious.. yea.. "Do you know why Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga left the village? or where they went?" He asked, not looking Shikamaru in the eyes, he didn't want the Nara to see through his false curiosity and take it for something more.

"Oh yea!" The Nara sounded surprising Naruto, "I've been meaning to tell you.." He started then grinned. "But you know Temari, always keeping me on my toes." He said then he begun shaking his head realizing he was getting off point. "The Hyuuga Heiress is going to meet her Suitor, that also requires the Clan head to be there and his advisers." He explained, he didn't like how the Hyuuga ran their Clan but he wasn't going to tell the Uptight clan that.

"Su-suitors?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide. What the fuck?

Shikamaru give him at a side eyed look. "Yes a suitor, I'll assume you know what that means hopefully." He said with a laugh, trying for humor. Though, he wouldn't be surprised if the Hokage didn't know, it is Naruto after all.

Rolling his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware.. but," He sighed, what could this mean? "Why would they be going to see suitors? For Hanabi?" He asked, with a hint of jealousy that his friend didn't pick up, thankfully.

He shrugged. "Man you're asking me to explain to you Hyuuga stuff?" He asked with an chuckle then he turned toward the door. "Anyways, I'll be going now Hokage Sama." He finished with a wave as he made his way out of the room.

As the door shut.

Naruto finally let out a breathe he didn't know he had began holding. "Give me some privacy." He said out loud, he felt the shift, then he sat forward. "Why on Earth is she going to see a damned suitor.." He asked himself.

But the better question that he was asking in his head is. 'Why was she doing what she did with me if she knew she was going to see a future Husband." He thought with irrational jealousy coming fourth as his lips made a hard line.

"Does Hinata know this?" He wondered aloud, thinking of his wife, he sighed. He couldn't be anything but happy when thinking of her. But all this didn't add up and he was so freaking confused right now. Looking at the clock on the wall, he frowned. He does know he wasn't going to wait for however long Hanabi was going to be gone, his break was coming soon as he was going to surprise his very loving Wife.

He's sure she has answers for him.

* * *

 **ReUploaded... hopefully it's better! I know I didn't give you time to read the first version but just know it just didn't feel right to me, at least, I know it's you guys right to judge whether something is wrong or not when reading but I felt like it wasn't so I changed it.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad you are enjoying this fic so much.**

 **Quick Question, why do you think there isn't a Harem option for pairings yet? It'll really solve a lot of us Harem writers problems cause then if you put, Main guy, Main girl/Harem, you expect that that main girl to be the lead girl. As oppose to Main Guy, Harem. Where you just expect a big ole harem for that Main guy, and pretty much equal attention for the girls.**

 **I think it would be nice to have but meh.. I'm biased.**

 **Also, sorry for late update. Won't be any smut in this chapter..But will next chapter.. then after that, a full blown lemon, finally!**

 **LolaTheSa does not Own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

"What kind did you say mommy?" Himawari chirped, trying to remember what Hinata said to look for, she didn't want to forget this time.

Her mom smiled down at her. "A green orchid, they're unique, you'll definitely know when you see them." She repeated to her Daughter, that, plus they were like the only green flowers of that type Konoha fielded. "And if you have a hard time, you should let Ino help." She added with a somewhat stern tone, Himawari was kind of stubborn when it came to getting help, we all know who she gets that from.

The little girl pouted. "Mommy I don't need help finding flowers for you!" She said as she looked at Ino and huffed at her, Hinata sighed as she shook her head at the girls antics. 'Their father rubs off strong on them' was going through her head as she looked at her daughter.

"Don't worry." Ino whispered to Hinata so the little pouting girl couldn't hear. "I'll drop little hints here and there to help." She said again as she smiled at Himawari. "Ready little one?" She asked, making her way to the door.

"Wait no, mommy can I pick somin for daddy too?" She asked, her eyes full of hope.

Hinata was caught off guard by that, Naruto wasn't much of the flower type. "Of course you can baby." She cued to her with nod. Hinata could just imagine her husband's face when he gets bombarded with all the flowers she's sure their daughter will pick for him and want to give him personally. She smiled.

"Yeah!" Himawari cheered as she ran to Ino and took her head. "Ok I'm ready now." She told the blonde who eyed her up. Ino couldn't believe how active this girl is, she often wondered if she was the same when she was home.

 ** _Ding_**

All eyes went to the door. "PAPA!" Himawari was the first to say something, the girl ran up to her father who immediately caught her with his arms to hug her, she hugged tightly back, very excited to see her dad.

"Hello my little girl, you being good for your mommy?" He asked looking at Hinata and Ino who stared at him, seemingly shocked he was here, he was sure they can see the people outside looking in the shop, it's not everyday they get to see their Hokage casually in the streets.

The little girl pouted. "OF COURSE I have." She chirped while he put her down. "Me and auntie Ino were going to pick flowers!" She beamed at him as she said that. That also reminded her. "Oh yea Papa, what kind of flowers do you like?" She asked, her face growing an adorable thoughtful look.

Looking down at her, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe I don't know, surprise me?" He said giving her a sheepish smile, he didn't know much about flowers, he did however know that she and Hinata loved them.

Himawari smiled widely, liking the thought of surprising her father with a flower of her choosing, she got one just in mind too. "K!" She cheered as she rounded him then pushed open the door, she couldn't wait, she started running toward the garden, leaving behind Ino.

"Wait Hima!" Ino yelled as she started jogging to catch up with the girl who just bolted out the door, when she passed Naruto, she gave him a quick nod. She was sure he wasn't here for her anyways.

When the door closed, that left Husband and wife alone.

Hinata still only stared at him, in disbelief. 'Was he serious about rethinking that Quickie stuff?' She thought to herself, she watched as he turned to close the door blinds and lock the door, then he went to the window to do the same. Familiarity came over Hinata. 'This is just like that day dream I had earlier.. except...' She looked down at the counter, only the Sun Flower was still there, she had put the lavender on display. 'This was real.' She thought while pinching herself, she could definitely feel the pain.

"Hinata." He started, unsure. He didn't know how to come out and say this, he's been thinking of ways to start this conversation all during his walk here and the time prior to his break. He had a lot he wanted to say or know... either way.

"I-is everything alright Anata kun?" She asked looking him in the eyes, he looked to be battling with something within his self, she wasn't sure what.

Eyes turning determined. He walked up to the counter and grabbed Hinata's hand, the electricity when they touched was felt by both. "Hinata I love you." He said, making sure he put all the emotion he can into saying that.

"I love you too Naruto Kun." She said, her eyes raising a little, she knows he loves her, she doesn't know, however, why he is acting this way. Could it be cause of Hanabi somehow? Had she done something before she left with Father?

Nodding, Naruto sighed. "How long has Hiashi been looking for a suitor for Hanabi." He asked abruptly, he had to gain the confidence to ask that. This is the woman he loves and he wanted to be reassured of that just in case.

"Ho- di- uh.." She was at a lost of words. Talk about Déjà vu. Did he find out on his own like in the dream or did Hanabi actually tell him this time. Her hold on his hand tightened as she tried to come up with words.

He smiled. "Shikamaru told me. And after thing every thing that's happened, finding that out is just.. confusing." He explained, watching her face swift to multiple expressions before settling on a calm one. "I just want you to answer a few questions Hinata chan." He added while rubbing her hand, sending pleasant sensations through her, and surprisingly her mind got a little clear. "But first answer that first question." He ordered, he didn't mean for it to come out as such but he couldn't control it being the Hokage and all, it kind of grew on him when he was interrogating someone, even his wife apparently.

"H-hai." She replied with a nod, she'd answer any questions he'd ask, truthfully of course, she hasn't lied a die in her life... well there was that one time, but that doesn't count cause that was a lie in and of itself. "He was always looking for her a suitor, but only recently doubled his efforts." She answered, for as long as she could remember, suitors would come and see Hiashi about her sister, but when finally grew out of the child look and turned into an attractive young woman.. She didn't how much but suitors came a lot, offering up just about everything. She didn't know what her Father was telling those men either for them to be.. so easy as to offer their personal things to the clan for Hanabi.

He could see that, girl turns into a fine young mouth waterier, of course he'd try harder. He wondered idly if he did the same with Hinata. Squeezing her hand, Naruto steeled himself for the next question. "Do you know about what's been going on between me and Hanabi." He asked, his eyes trained on her, trying to catch a reaction. He did. Her eyes widened. He got his answer, not giving her enough time to properly collect herself and respond, he continued. "Why are you so... you should hate me for what I've done with her." He said, a frown forming, even with the suitor crap, he was still a asshole for doing what he did, is doing, with Hanabi.

She shook her head. "I could never hate you Naruto." She said, her voice sounding stern, as if to reprimand him for even saying that and thinking it. She sighed. "Hanabi is my sister. This is what she wants." She explains, she watches as one of his eyebrows raise. "She wanted to have her first time with some one she found suitable and not who our Father found for her." She continued.

"And she found me?" Naruto cut in, on one side, he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. But on the other, the kinkier side of things, the Naruto he only unleashed when in bed, he saw opportunities.

She nodded. "I wanted to help my sister, to at least give her something of her choice before Father found her a suitor." She finished, she was sure to some, her reasoning might be flawed or just lacking, but this is who she is, selfless in a way.

"And what about me?" He asked, her ears perked up at that. "I mean, how do you think I would feel, thinking I was cheating on my wife?" He asked, she lowered her head, she didn't know how to respond to that, she couldn't. "And my feelings for your sister?" He started before taking a breathe.

She looked at him upon hearing that, she knew for her and Hanabi's plan to work, he had to be attracted to her sister in some way. She didn't however think she wanted to know how attracted he were. "My feelings for her aren't as deep as they are for you, that's for sure Hinata." He said then blew out a breathe. "But I do like her." He confirmed. She wasn't shocked or surprised at hearing that, he had to like her in some form, and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "Were you going to tell me about the suitor stuff?" He asked suddenly, he let go of her hand.

Hinata could see his mind was all over the place, much like hers. She nodded. "Not sure when she planned to, but I was planning to after the 'deed' was done." She informed, 'deed' obviously meaning Hanabi and Naruto having sex.

"And you'd think I'd just let that her ride off with her new man?" He retorted quickly, Hinata looked at him, confused and surprised written on her face. "I know you wouldn't Hinata but Imagine that you left me, do you honestly think I wouldn't fight for you?" pausing only for a bit to let her digest what she heard. "I'd fight tooth and nail for you Hinata. And I know it's selfish of me." He continued, he walked around the counter to stand in front of Hinata. "It's very selfish of me." He repeated looking her in the eyes. "But I want you both." He finished, preparing himself for a slap or something. Or for her to start crying, he couldn't accurately gauge Hinata's would be reaction. When nothing happened, he continued. "I can't let her run off to marry some stranger the same way I wouldn't let you leave me without me fighting for your heart back." He finished, he just couldn't, yes he's selfish for this... But this would be the first time in his life that he's being so selfish.

Her eyes widened. "B-but Father's suitors.." She said, her face going a deep red.

"So you're open to it? To possibly sharing me?" He asked, honestly surprised. He knows she's a selfless, caring and very loving wife but he thought asking that of her would be a bit.. much. He watched as she slowly nodded. 'Kami, he loved this fucking woman so much!' Ran through his hand while he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Hinata, I don't know what I did to deserve such love like this from you." He whispered to her, she flushed at hearing that.

"As long as it's Hanabi Anata, I-i don't mind." She said resting her head on his shoulders, enjoying the embrace. "But Father.." She reminded him, trying not to get to lost in the moment.

He growled. "I'm the Hokage, I haven't had a reason to ever step in and say anything or do anything about Hyuuga ways but now I see reason." He said letting her go only a little so he could stare into her eyes. "I was pissed when they didn't make you clan head just cause you married me and not someone of their choosing." He ranted to her. Hinata wanted to defend her clans actions, but what he said made sense in a odd way. Odd because he is the Hokage, and savior, you'd think her being clan head and also being Hokage's wife would have appeal but it didn't and they aren't giving her the head title. "But you seemed perfectly fine with it so I let it slide." Pausing only for a second. "There will be no more 'letting things slide'" He added, he didn't like dealing with Hiashi, but he didn't say that to her. Her Father thinks just cause he was Hinata's Husband and technically apart of their clan that he could control Naruto and demand he pass this or that. But the old man realized he couldn't, and if it didn't seem right, Naruto wasn't passing anything, especially for some old manipulative geezer like Hiashi.

Hiashi realized he wasn't dealing with a push over and tried a different approach later on. Naruto still didn't budge, it was all just the same, different flavor. That's when Naruto began just tolerating Hiashi, for himself and for Hinata. Far easier then telling the Hyuuga clan head off, just listen to him with not really taking in what he was saying... it works believe or not. The tolerating was gonna end, he is finally going to put his foot down and dive right into Hyuuga business.

"But that's all for later.." The blonde said, changing the subject. "If..." He started, looking her in the eyes. "If we're serious about this, Hinata. Bringing Hanabi in our love lives, we need to do it together."He said. And he was right, they need to do it together so they are on the same page through it all, especially with such a step, trust in one another is needed the most.

She blinked, yes she was serious about this.. But 'do it together.' That meant, Hinata blushed a deep red. She would have too... She has seen her sister naked and her sister has seen her naked, but they have never touched each other like that, could they though?

Realizing his choice of words and his wife's color change, Naurto tried to mend it. "Hehe I wouldn't... I.. uh I'd never ask you to-

"I don't mind." She interrupted, her eyes now determined. "We would need to do it together and become comfortable with each other."She said, she had never thought about doing it with another woman, but she would and learn how to, as long as Naruto was there with her.

He only blinked stupidly, images of Hinata and Hanabi intimately together flashing through his head. A wide grin form on his face. "Wow, I fucking love you Hinata Uzumaki!" He roared as he pulled her to him, his lips smashed onto hers, both his hands gripping her backside.

Hinata could only moan, she loves this man.

* * *

 **Again sorry for late update. Selfish Naruto = Good Naruto.. Idfc.**

 **And if this was lack luster, sorry again. Hanabi will be reappearing next Chapters and... say...**

 **The original plan is for, Hinata and Naruto to do it with Hanabi in a semi threesome, semi because Hinata basically only helps but doesn't get any D[:p]. But would you just want Hanabi and Naruto by themselves?**

 **Until Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry, don't worry.. They aren't going to go all lesbo for each other, yet. You'll see.**

 **Also... went to that BvS movie... Don't see what all those Critic's see.. I see an incredibly solid film and encourage people to go see that shit. I mean the audience score is also solid too, so I doubt you won't enjoy it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

Naruto stared at the flower his daughter picked for him with a smile, it's a orange flower. almost looks like a sun flower in a way. The little girl had picked a dozen flowers but made Ino carried those, while she returned a green and this orange flower for her parents.

It's been a full day since then though, since his little 'confrontation' with his wife, he's been thinking of their plan.. They had layed it out in steps and, well...

He didn't know what to do.. Or how to go about it. He'd ask Shikamaru for some pointers but then he'd have to go into specifics, he doubted his Friend would be judgmental. But, he didn't want to tell anyone until he knows Hanabi is on broad with the plan, that's logical right?

So he started thinking of ways go about things differently.

First, he knows he and Hianta needs to break the news to Hanabi.. without getting distracted, maybe he should have gotten Hinata to solely do that? He looked toward the clock, his break wasn't for a while. And didn't Hanabi say she'd be gone for two days or such? It's been a full day and a half, she had said a day or two, right? Naruto frowned, he couldn't gauge Hanabi's reaction, he knows she's innocent in a lot of ways but she has a unpredictability about her. But he knows he needs to tell her that he knows about the suitors and her little plan, and tell her about his and Hinata's plan.. What would her reaction be to all that? Would she feel betrayed by Hinata? He doubted that one, would she just flat out tell both them they are some kinky fuckers and take a hike? This would be where her unpredictability comes in.. Hell for all he knows, she could just be as accepting as Hinata.. But he's getting too ahead of himself.

Secondly, well, this was a two way thing.. If plan two succeeds. He has to then go after Hiashi and interfere with Hyuuga business, very tall task. He already knew what he was going to say and do, Hiashi is going to be beyond pissed. He smirked at the thought, then frowned thinking of the other way in the second plan, in the case Hanabi reaction is bad and doesn't go along with him and his wife's plan.. He'd still want to give her the thing she wants, and he knows he'd still go after Hiashi, but he would have less of a reason cause in this case, Hanabi would be choosing to be married off, wouldn't she? He didn't know, but he still will interfere, cause marrying someone off for your own profit isn't a practice he wishes Konoha to have.

And finally, once all this is done, he'd have to get a vacation. He's sure after all this is done, he is going to have a major headache, Not to mention the added stress if everything doesn't go as planned, he doubts Hiashi is going down easy. When he told Hinata about a possible vacation, she was beyond ecstatic at the news, she apparently also thinks he should start having regular Vacations, that's a discussion he'll later have with Shikamaru.

That's the plan, open to change of course.

'I'm more then positive if I get Hinata talk to her sister or do most of the talking, it would be much smoother.' Is his thought, he's sure if he talked to her, the serious talk would get mixed up and lose in desire.. He coughed, he is getting hard thinking of Hanabi, and his wife.. He highly doubted things would go as simple as his mind has it. But he didn't mind nor could he complain honestly, the possibility of having two beautiful girls under his arms is something he's never even thought of. He groaned as he looked at his crotch, damn he's gotten a little too excited.

"Uh can I get a litt-" He went silent abruptly as the door opened.

"Can I please get some privacy." He said out loud again once he saw who the person is, immediately feeling the shift after he said that. He eyed this new person as they closed the door, he didn't hear the click of the lock. "Thought you'd be gone for two days." He said as the person stopped in front of his desk, his voice curious.

"Yup, But I didn't say two full days did I?" Hanabi said while giving him a teasing smile. His eyes however are, now, staring intensely at an angry dark bruise on her neck. She blushed as a hand went to her neck to cover it, woops, she knew she forgot to do something before making her way here.

"How'd you get that?" He asked, his voice serious. He knew that type of bruise, he's seen it plenty, that's a type of bruise one get from being gripped to tight, especially with soft skin like hers, bruises appear easy. He watched as her face shifted to different expressions, obviously trying to come up with a way to down play his concern. He frowned, was it one of the suitors? Had to be, he couldn't picture her Father laying a hand on her, either way, even more reason to dive into Hyuuga business.

Her face finally settled on sheepish. "Well one of the boys in the place we visited got a little handsy.." She chuckled out, almost darkly. Naruto narrowed his eyes, definitely a suitor did it. "But you don't have to worry, that guy won't be touching anyone for a long, long time." She added with a sneer. 'Fucking pig.' She thought thinking of that bastard, she relished kicking that guy in the balls then nearly killing him until her Father stopped her... only to almost kill the guy himself when he saw the bruise on her. She smirked at that, that guy probably is crippled now. The bruise isn't as dark as it was when it first appeared at least.

Hanabi then smiled at him. "But anyways I just came to let you know I am back." She said, her eyes almost sparkling now. That took him off guard... almost, he's gotten use to her hyper tendencies a bit. "And I'll be seeing you later tonight." She finished as she started to turn. She didn't add that she was also tired from all the traveling, and she had big plans for them tonight.

"Why later?" Naruto asked, that stopped her. she turned slowly back to him and gave a coy smile. He wasn't going to reveal anything to her... yet, he needed Hinata with him, but, that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with her, though he might regret this. "I mean," He started, his hands going to his crotch, he unzipped his fly then pulled out his erection, she only stared at it, lust obviously growing in her eyes. "We have some privacy right now," He continued, leaning back. "C'mere." He cued, she saw as she raised an eyebrow at him, he smirked.

"What are you playing at Uzumaki?" She started, not moving a muscle, he stilled. Her smile widen as she still eyed his rod. "If you have something planned for later, all you had to do was say so." She added with a shrug as she started to make her way to him.

He blew a breathe, then chuckled, she's not a mind reader, got to remember that. "Couldn't let you leave knowing that the last guy to touch you wasn't me, and that he was an asshole." He said as she stopped in front of him.

"Technically, my Father was the last guy to touch me, but same difference." She agreed, she placed her hands on his head to grab a fist full of his hair, not a hard grip mind you. "Though, I like the possessive side Na kun, really gets me burning inside." She whispered to him, and that's true in more ways then one. "Feeling possessive of me?" She asked as she gripped his hair tighter. He grunted in response, which is like a yes to her. "Good." She said with a wide smile. And who could really blame him if he is? She's a nice possession to have.

"Well, what'd you expect?" He mused while he brought his hands to touch her outer thigh. "That you'd walk in, with that ugly bruise, and walk out?" He asked as his hands slid up in her Kimono slowly, rubbing her skin softly, exciting her in the process.

She gave him a thoughtful look. "Mm I expected you to be mad." She said, he raised an eyebrow at her. He's definitely mad, but what was he gonna do? Go to that place she and her Father went and destroy some shit? That would be unbecoming, and besides, she said she beat the shit out of the guy, that's all he needs to know. She giggled. "You probably are too, but since you can't really do anything about what happened.." She started as she straddled him, since his hand was on the underside of her Kimono, it rose up, revealing her uncover woman hood to him. He stared at it in wonder and slightly confused. "You are going to, reaffirm your claim I assume.." She finished, then frowned as he seemed lost.. She raised a eye brow, he's seen her pussy before, he's played with her goody bits even, so why the look? Though, it could be how close his cock was to her pussy? Her insides clenched, could be.

"So, you came here, with that bruise, and no panties on.. "He said abruptly, looking her in the eyes now. "And you really thought you were just going to leave?" He asked, like really? Did she honestly think he believes her right now? That made him wonder just what kind of tips Hinata gave her. Ignoring that thought for now, his eyes went back to her pussy as he grew curious on how wide this tight slit could spread. Slowly, his hands slid to her nether regions, then he pressed each thumb down on her slit then spread them. Naruto blew out a deep breathe, damn that will be a tight fit when the day comes.

Hanabi moaned, she tried to smirk, but he just stuck two fingers in her and spread her tunnels, it felt good. She then looked down, 'I'm not gonna be out done.' She roared in her head as she grabbed his thick member then stroked him hard. "Say.." She began, she gave him a coy wink as she stroked him again, he didn't look at her though, he started thrusting each of his thumbs one by one into her, but his ears did perk up. "Do you think your big cock will fit in me?" She asked, then squeezed his rod, her little grip didn't even wrap fully around the impressive penis.

He groaned, what kind of question is that? "Of course it will." He said, giving her a look. She returns him an unsure one, he sighed. "As long as you are wet enough, which you currently are. It will." Then, as if to prove his point, he remove one of his thumbs to show her how wet it is. "I'm not saying it will be easy, first times are always painful but it gets better after that." He reassured, but of course due his large size, there will be extra pain, he didn't need to add that.

She hummed in response, all the while he was talking, she was gradually picking up pace in stroking him. "Want to test that?" She chirped, which utterly surprised Naruto, he stilled as she raised her self.

"Uh, you sure?" he asked asked while his hands immediately went to grip her hips, stopping her for the moment, the blond didn't want to take her yet.. Damn, maybe he should have let her leave, he needed to control himself, this is exactly the reason Hinata needed to be with him when doing this, he's sure she'd keep him focused and honest.

She puffed out her bottom lip in response as she tiled her head, eyeing his cock. "Maybe, look at it.." She said, he complied, she then scooted closer, bringing her pussy directly to his member, her hand stopped on the head of his cock to keep it steady while she angled it to press it against her pussy, his thick rod instantly spread her nether lips wide. She moaned, Naruto bit his lips. "Maybe I'm just eager.." She said with a little smirk, she really wanted to just shove it in and get it all over with... THEN she wanted to experience the better sex he speaks of, was that so bad? Or did he want to thorougly enjoy the taking of her maiden hood? She didn't know, maybe that's his kinky side.

He sighed, calming himself, trying to at least, it wasn't working. The feeling of her on his cock like this , how could he calm his self? He could feel her clench her pussy, he could feel her heat, and wetness. And it all is like a teasing feel too.. Teasing to just fuck it to get this feeling all around his cock, he took in a breathe, he couldn't do that. However, "There are ways to ease your curiosity." He said, studying her face, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He put his hands behind his head then leaned back. "Look at what you just did." He continued, directing her attention to his cock and her pussy. "Grind now." He ordered simply.

Her eyes went back to him. "Grind?" She asked, his cock twitched. He nodded.

"Yup, slide your pussy up and down on the entirety of my cock, you're wet enough, it should be easy." He said as his hands found her hips again. He then lifted her, her pussy slid up to his cock head, then bought her back down, her pussy slid across his cock to his base. "Like that, how did that feel?" He asked. He knows it felt good for him.

"D-different.."She said as she blushed, the whole bottom half of his cock was now glistening with her juices. "Though I do want to just stick it in, just to get the hard part over with.." She added while she started grinding herself on his shaft slowly, half a mind to just shove it in, she almost did, his head pressed into her, penetrating only a bit, she groaned, there was no pain? Only the blissful feeling of his heat coming into her, and it felt great!

Once again, however, Naruto hands on her hips stopped her from moving.. He pushed her back this time, separating his cock and her pussy, leaving a trail of juices connecting from her pussy to his penis. "Maybe we should wait till later." He offered, later for when he'd have Hinata with him. so much for the fun though, right? He's didn't want to have full sex with her yet, he wanted to do it _honestly_ with her.

Hanabi gave him a perplexed look. "You're saying that.. now?" She asked, her tone amused. Wasn't he the one that stopped from leaving? Granted, she did play him a bit but he stilled stopped her. And why won't he just fuck her? She looked down at his cock, he's raging hard. What's the deal here? Her eyes went back to his. "What are you playing at Uzumaki?" She growled, repeating the question from earlier.

He gave her a sheepish smile. Let's be semi honest, "Well Shikamaru's coming soon with new paperwork and documents for me." He started, at the mention of another guy and Hokage work, that pretty much doused her desire, she frowned as she got off of him to stand. "If I fuck you now, I won't be able to stop." He added, that one was beyond true too, he'd want to keep fucking her, like.. all day, and he didn't have all day, yet.

She pouted while crossing her arms. "I know a cop out answer when I hear one.. though that last one is kind of promising." She said, eyes going to his cock once more, still hard. Looking back to him determined now. "When I come tonight, you are going to fuck me Naruto, and after the first time has past, you are going to," She paused whilst bending down to poke him in the chest. "You are going to show me how much better sex with you is." She finished jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. He was going to fuck her tonight even if she made him, she highly doubted she could or would have to make him though, he's going to do it willingly.

He gulped, damn she wanted to lose it tonight? Or is this something that just came on? Ok, he's really regretting not letting her leave earlier, or had she planned to lose it tonight anyway? "Ok." He said despite all the thoughts going through his mind.

She nodded as she leaned back, she felt her own juices riding down her leg. "Might want to put your cock away if Shikamaru is coming." She said with a chuckle, still not sold on that answer. She then turned to leave, not caring that she was flowing like she is, it's not like she planned to walk back to the compound.

He sighed, disappointment or relief? Probably both.. He forced his cock back into his pants and then positioned it so it didn't rub to hard against his pants. He's sure if his cock had a mouth of it's own, it'd be screaming right now.

When Hanabi got to the door, she was going to turn around and say something.. rather naughty to Naruto but the door opened by itself, she stepped back as to not get hit by it. Once it was fully opened, she saw Shikamaru with his arms full of Hokage work, or at least that's what it looks like. She looked back at Naruto, so that wasn't a cop out... They could have just been caught just now, she blushed at that. "Bye Na-Hokage Sama." She said with a nod as she turned and left, well ran.

The Nara watched her leave, then shrugged, wasn't his business on why she was here, yet at least. "Welp." He sounded as he threw the paperwork and documents on the desk, Naruto grew a light tick mark. "You should also tell me when you plan to take a vaca so I can set up the meeting." He added as he helped Naruto start sorting the pile.

"Soon." The Blonde answered simply, his mind on something else entirely right now.

* * *

 **Ha, rereading this.. I thought it turned out better then I thought it did... I was planning to delete this and rewrite cause I thought it was jumbled mess until I read it myself and realized.. correction here and there and boom, not so jumbled..**

 **Overall tho - Hope this wasn't painful to read as painful as it was to write.. Like, I don't recommend writing when you have a lot on your mind, it fucking hurts, literally.**

 **Also, sorry about these last two updates... They have been late, if you were here for the for like the first 4-5 chapter updates.. They were like days apart.. Idk how I got so lazy..**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like I should start doing a fic that feature Naruto and Hinata only.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. Also, no smut in this chapter, Bummer? This is a transition chapter really, next chapter will be pure smut.**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

"Again Hinata, are you sure?" Naruto asked his wife while she sat cozily on his desk, eagerly waiting for Hanabi's arrival. He's eager as well, but he couldn't very well sit in silence like this.

Hinata grew a little irritated at him asking that again, he has asked 'is she sure about this' nearly every time he has said something. Don't get her wrong, she loves he is making sure to take her feelings into account, but, dammit she did agree to this. He needs to stop second guessing her. "Yes Anata-kun, for the umpteenth time, I am sure about this." She growled, a little irritation present in her voice. She wishes Hanabi would hurry up as well. Even though she knows Himawari and Boruto are sleep at this time, she didn't want to entertain the possibility of them waking up with her not being there, she dreaded that in fact.

Her husband chuckled, did he mention he liked when she got snarky? It's a welcome contrast from her usual personality, a contrast that she didn't have at the start of their relationship, it's something he brought out of her, and he loved it. Don't get him wrong now, he loves his wife's usual personality, wouldn't change it for the world, he just also loved the fact that he could bring this side of Hinata out. "I know, just wanted to fill the silence." He admitted, and that's true.

She sighed. "We talked about that a lot already." She whispered, and they did. He had came to her during his break and filled her in on events that happened prior to his break, apparently her sister wanted to lose it tonight, so they had to fast forward their plan. They talked, in detail, about this. Only thing that needed to happen now is for Hanabi to come, and that's when the plan kind of gets jumbled really, he didn't know what her reaction would be, and neither did herself.

"Say," Naruto started interrupting her thoughts, he has a smile growing, she looked at him, he could see the stress of the situation on her face. "I love you." He said, giving her a dazzling smile. And with that, he could see all the worry she had go away momentarily.

Smiling, she blushed a deep red. "And I love you too, Naruto." She replied, looking away. That's the smile he only does for her, and it really gets her insides burning with desire, she clenched her legs together.

He knew that it did too. Naruto then smirked while he watched her shift, he definitely knew it did. "Want to come over here and sit in your dear husbands lap?" He asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hinata blushed, that was really tempting, too tempting. But she remembered her sister was suppose to be on her way, she couldn't do _that_ while knowing her sister could walk in at any moment, could she? She couldn't. "Anata I-

They both froze as they heard the door open. Slowly, their attention went to it. Hanabi stepped in, her eyes surprised once she registered her sister. "H-hinata?" The girl was the first to speak as she closed the door behind her. She hadn't seen her sister since she had gotten back, not that she made an effort, she would have seen her tomorrow, once the deed was done... But she was here? Now, as she about to get _done,_ why is she here?

The elder sister just looked at the younger, Naruto had told her about the bruise. She didn't like seeing it on her sister at all, but she knew the man that put it there was probably hospitalized. "Hi Hanabi." She said with a light wave.

"Why are you here?" The younger sister asked instead of exchanging pleasantries. It's not that she isn't happy to see her sister.. But she was planning on getting broken in by her sister's husband, like right now. Can you see her dilemma? She didn't exactly want Hinata here right now. Her eyes went to Naruto, he has a light grin on his face. Could she have...? No fucking way.. Hinata wouldn't have.

"I was hoping we could talk." She said with a sigh, had to get this over with one way or the other. She glanced toward Naruto, he gave her a reassuring smile. that comforted her. He's here with her, they are doing this together. Her attention went back to Hanabi.

"About?" Her sister replied calmly, despite her inner turmoil. 'There's no way Hinata would tell him.' She kept saying in her head, if you couldn't trust Hinata of all people, you couldn't trust anyone.

Looking to her husband, Hinata opened her mouth, then closed it. As eager as she was to start this, she didn't feel up to the part. Her eyes returned back to Hanabi who was glaring at her now, the elder sister was taking off guard by it. It's been a while since her sister looked at her with such anger.

"You told him didn't you?" Hanabi blurted out, she didn't want to believe it but all signs pointed to her sister fucking told him. She crossed her arms as a deep frown formed. "If you didn't want it to happen, all you had to do was say so." She spoke icily as she glared. She didn't add, 'you didn't fucking have to go behind my back and ruin everything, bitch.' She didn't want to be that cold, this is still her dear elder sister, she should be grateful Hinata allowed it go so far.

"Actually." Naruto finally chirped in, getting their attention, he didn't like the tension between them, and this definitely is not the way he wanted this to go. "I found out about your suitors on my own, I am the Hokage." He said, with a hint of pride. He smiled as both of the Hyuuga eyed him.

Hanabi's eyes widened at that. Did this mean he knew earlier in the day? But that wouldn't make any sense as HE had stopped her from leaving, but then again he stopped them from fucking too. She's so confused at this point, she could feel her own head spinning. "When? How long?" She sputtered, wanting some answers, she wanted her words to not sound so.. light, but they did, it seems she couldn't be harsh with Naruto.

"He found out after you left, I didn't tell him." Hinata spoke up, getting her sisters attention, she smiled at her. "I didn't tell Naruto about the suitors, but he came to me asking about if I knew 'everything' that was happening." She said then paused, she put obvious emphasis on everything. Hanabi got the meaning. "I couldn't lie to my Husband Hanabi, not to his face." She said lowly, looking to the floor.

Her sister sighed, so Hinata hadn't betrayed her like she thought. And she knew Hinata wouldn't lie if Naruto ever asked her directly, she couldn't fault her there. That means her and his marriage is strong. "Where does this leave me?" She asked looking between them. Had they come to put it off, her off? Was what happened earlier him trying to get a last feel in? She's still confused apparently.

Husband and Wife exchanged glances, moment of truth. Naruto nodded at his wife. "Well, Hanabi." She started getting her sister's attention. "we talked long and hard about this." She gulped. "But Naruto would still like to give you what you want." She said as she paused, not finished, but letting Hanabi digest what she heard.

The younger Hyuuga's eyes flew to Naruto, he smiled at her. 'That's unexpected..' She thought as a blush formed, so he wanted to fuck her still? She shouldn't be surprised, she saw how much he wanted too earlier with his cock looking like it was about to explode. She looked back to Hinata, she wasn't naive, sure in sex, she definitely is, but not in business. "But?" She asked, there's always a but.

"But, I'm a selfish man." Naruto said, getting her attention, she gave him a confused look mixed with a 'are you serious?' look, Naruto and selfish didn't belong in the same sentence. "I would never let Hinata leave me without a fight, I'd fight her for her love and her luscious body back even if I didn't deserve it." He informed, Hanabi grew even more confused, what is he getting at? Hinata, however, blushed a deep red. It's not like she hasn't heard him praise her body before, but never in front of someone else. When in private, it's sweet and makes her insides churn. But in front of a audience, it's embarrassing and still makes her insides churn.

"You see, Hinata is my woman, she gave her all to me, and I too her." He explained simply. And that's beyond true. Hanabi still is insanely lost at what he is getting, she knows Hinata and her Husband love each other, she was never trying to come in between them. Only thing thing this little ramble he's seemingly doing is making her slightly jealous, cause she wants what they have, what woman or man doesn't? Probably a crazy person. "And you want to give your all to me?" He asked, looking at her with a warm smile. and she heard hope in his voice too.

She blushed a bit, as light understanding of his ramble dawned on her. Hinata gave him her body and her undying love and loyalty, and he to her. Well, his loyalty was definitely tested, only because Hinata told/tipped her on how to test it, and how to ace it. Did he want her to do the same? She looked from Naruto to Hinata, her sister is smiling at her warmly, no hint of it being forced. Are they serious?

"I can't let you walk away once you give yourself to me Hanabi, especially not to a damned suitor who you don't even love." He explained despite her silence. Hinata gave him a reassuring look.

Before he spoke again, Hanabi put a hand on her hip, a large smirk spreading across her face. "So let me get this straight." She started, full understanding washing over her, she didn't need to hear anymore. "You found out about the suitors. Then you confronted Hinata, then she spilled everything.." She continued, Hinata wanted to cut in but didn't, she really doesn't like how that sounded. "Then you probably plan long and hard.." She said with a light giggle, long and hard, with a thick surrounding, reminds her of something. "And then I return, make plans to lose it tonight, which should be right now." She says, Naruto was still smiling at her, hadn't faltered once, but it did just now as she said that. "You go get your wife to ambush me when I come-

"Wait that's no-

Hanabi interrupted her interrupter. "Let me finish please Naruto." She says, giving a genuine smile, he looks at her more intensely, but nods. She blushed at the look, she kind of likes it. "T-then you let me know that you still want to be my first... but.." She paused, she licked her lips. "But the catch is.. you also want to be my only." She finished finally, looking at him, the intense look was gone, he looked hopeful. "Ok." She chirped with a wide grin.

"Ok"? Naruto and Hinata responded in unison, completely shocked. Hinata thought she was building all that up for some epic, 'You two are nuts' type let down, but not a simple... ok? Naruto on the other hand, was expecting something of the same line, just harsher.. He didn't know why. But an ok? That's a bit anti climatic.

"Yes, ok. I might more then like you at this point. I also didn't think I could just walk away from you after all this was done." She explained while looking at Naruto, and how could she? if the sex is godly? And she already knows his cock is going to leave a lasting impression, no pun intended, his cock is huge, his print will be there for a long time after sex, she knew that much. How could she just leave? She looked to Hinata.

"I figured." Hinata said softly, her tone friendly, a smile on her face.

"Well I guess that's a relief.." Naruto blew out a breathe after saying that. " I guess all that's needed to worry about now is the suitors.." He sighed. He hoped dealing with that was as easy as this turned out to be. Hinata nodded, she could talk to her father and get him to back up, she knows she can.

"Oh yeah, about that.." Hanabi started, getting both their attention, she grinned at them both. "You don't have to worry about them any more. You see, after what happened with the last one, I voiced my extreme displeasure with Father about being married off, and he happened to agree." She said, her grin turning sly. Their eyes widened. "He even allowed me to choose who I want to be married to now.." She finished looking at the shocked couple.. Or was she apart of the 'couple' now? She didn't add that her old man had informed her on how bad he felt about how he handled Hinata and Naruto, she highly doubted the two wanted to hear that. She knows her Father isn't a saint.

"Wow.." Naruto sounded, looking at Hanabi in amazement and shock. Amazement cause she just gave him some of the best news that's on par with Hinata saying and their kids obviously and the getting the Hokage title, and twice too! Shock cause, seems that Hiashi wasn't that much of a shit after all.. barely though, he was still a shit to his elder daughter. Hinata's on board with Naruto in that sentiment.

"Guess all that leaves is for you to pound my pussy." Hanabi said, unabashed.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shrieked, going beet red.

The blonde Hokage simple groaned.

"What? You can join.. I mean I've never.. uh.. thought of you like that, but we ain't doing _that_ , but we can definitely co exist as we mess with the same cock though." She explained, complete oblivious to her sisters utter embarrassment, and to Naruto's groan. Sure, she's saw them having sex, got aroused too. But she's never thought of her and her sister in that way... but could she? Hanabi looked at Hinata.. She didn't have to feel for her sister in that _way._ Butmaybe in the future, she could definitely see herself touching her sister in that way.. maybe for Naruto's birthday or something? It'll definitely be a thought she'd have to get use too.

"No.. I ... I was gonna go ho-

"Oooh you are going to leave me alone with your Husband so he could ravish me till morning?" She laughed out, taking how embarrassed Hinata looked right now, well all through out this little talk actually.

"N-no I have to make sure-

"Its ok Hinata, stop teasing my wife Hanabi." Naruto spoke, trying make his tone normal, but failed, huskiness slipped through. "I wouldn't want our children to wake up with you not there either." He said to his wife, giving her a loving smile, he knows her well, she smiled back at him.

"Oh Na Kun, I thought I was going to be your wife too!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay..**

 **I think next chapter will be last... Might push out a bonus one for a true threesome, if it's wanted. Or do you guys still want the semi Threesome?**

 **I hope the twist wasn't unwelcomed.. You see.. Hiashi still human, you got a jaded view of him by Naruto cause he was dick sandwich to Hinata.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for you guys who are waiting for me to update Living with the Enemies... I shouldn't have put it knowing I wasn't finished with this one. But at least I know you guys like it.**

 **Also Expect Seducing Naruto 2 sometime around here... It's going to be Hinata giving Naruto a birthday present he won't ever forget... Will be Naruto Hinata and Sakura. Won't be as long as this one.. Maybe 3-4 chapters..**

 **But of course I expect by the time I release that... I'll be knee deep in chapters with Living with the Enemies.**

 **But anyways.. Enjoy this chapter.. hope the lemon is worth the wait..**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

"Finally time eh?" Hanabi asked teasingly. She had teased Hinata a little more before she left.. Of course she had gave her full blessings just before leaving with a cheery. 'Have Fun, and Hanabi, don't get pregnant.' Naruto had almost fainted upon hearing that, she reassured him that she took those pills.. Two of them just to be sure, she trusted them, results don't lie do they? It works. Not that it really matters.

The Hokage gulped, he's very excited. How could he not be? "You want to lose it here?" He said gesturing to the whole office, he didn't know why he asked.. Maybe she wanted to lose it in a nice comfy bed.

She smirked mischievously at him. "Of course." She replied , looking over his desk, filled with boring Hokage work. "We started here.. We're gonna end it here." She said as she pushed all contents on the desk to the floor, Naruto looked a tad bit ticked off, he'll have to clean that up later after all. She then stared at him. "Well?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, what did she want? He'd thought she'd go all bitch in heat and climb over the desk for her pounding. He sighed. "What do _you_ want Hanabi." He asked, standing up to his full height.

She licked her lips, 'had he always been this tall?' She thought as she looked up at him, of course he has, he's been sitting down on all of her visits.. well almost, that one time he did stand, but she was too lost in lust to really appreciate his height. "Guess." She said coolly, crossing her arms under her chest. She's wearing a kimono, not her modified sexy kimono, her dad had found that one and burned it, luckily he thought it was a old Kimono of hers. She's wearing her usual tan Kimono, though it's easily removable.

Naruto eyed her for a moment. "You want me to.. lay on the desk?" He asked cautiously, she did push every thing on it to the ground, if she wasn't going to get on it like a bitch in hit... Maybe she wanted him too.. like a fox in heat, he'd never see himself as a dog. To his surprise, she shook her head, but still looked as though she wanted him to keep guessing. "I'm afraid that was my best guess." He said sheepishly, eye smiling at her.

"You saw me naked." She said abruptly. His eyes widened a bit before going back to normal, obvious wonder on his face. "I want to see you naked." She continued, finally giving him a lustful look, her tongue ran across her bottom lip, she saw his eyes drop, watching the motion she just did.

He nodded, it's only fair after all. His hands slowly went to his sweatshirt, he grabbed the zipper. Giving one last sigh, he pulled it down, then shrugged off the shirt all together, he waited a bit before going for his pants.

"Kami!" He heard, Hanabi eyed him up shamelessly, does he always wear nothing under that? She didn't care right now either way, he's fucking built! Not in the unappealing way mind you, but for a man of his size, he's well put together. And the tan? She blew out a breath. "Damn Na Kun, you've been hiding all that under that jacket?" She questioned as she marched around the desk to feel up his abs.

He chuckled, fighting back the need to correct her that it was a sweatshirt. He moaned when she flicked his nipple, on purpose. "Want me to lose the pants or not?" He asked, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

She ignored him for the moment, she leaned forward to lick one of his pecks. After she did, she chanced him a glance, he was looking at her with a raised eye brow. "What?" She sounded innocently as she licked another one. "A body like yours deserves to be worshiped." She added while she licked another one, this time, kissing it too. She wasn't lying either, she wondered if Hinata did the same thing upon seeing him without a shirt.

Naruto won't lie, that inflated his ego, and made him painfully hard, but she ignored his question. "Pants. Or. No. Pants." He grounded out as she continued to lick and kiss his pecks, her soft lips and warm wet tongue is really doing things to him, his hands twitch, he wanted to touch so bad... But control, control!

She grinned, looking down toward his lower region, she could see the large bulge, she'd bet his cock is just about to explode, her hand went to it, he stilled once he felt her hand on it. "We can't have you cumming too soon." She said seductively, she felt it twitch.

To her surprise, she heard him laugh, she looked at him, confused. "I can cum as many times as you can make me." He informed, biting back the part he was gonna add which is. 'just ask Hinata.'. She looked at him for a long while before a smile, a dark one, spread across her face, maybe he should have kept that to himself.

The grip on his clothed penis tightened. "Let's test that." She said darkly as her other hand worked its way down, she unbuttoned the pants first, then grabbed the zipper and undid. Then in one fell swosh, his large rod was out, standing proud and raging hard. "Oh look Na Kun Junior, you're about to explode" She spoke lovingly to his cock, he groaned as his member twitched.

"You're a naughty one." He mumbled, she heard it. Both her hands wrapped around his cock, hard. He groaned loud. "You really want me to cum right now Hanabi?" He asked huskily as she shot him a innocent smile. Damn vixen!

Stroking him once with both hands still on him, she nodded. "Of course Mr.'I can cum as many times as you can make me'" She mocked before looking back at his cock, even though both her hands are on it, the thing still is incredibly large, or are her hands just small? "Consider this first of many times, I will make you cum tonight." She said while she begun stroking him at a steady pace. And she silently hoped in her head that, that wasn't a empty promise.

He looked down, deciding to watch as she jerked him off, he's close to release so she won't have to wait long or work hard. Then he remembered something. "You want my cum on that silky Kimono?" He asked, running his fingers on the smooth silk. His cock twitched in her hand, as if saying hell yes!

She chuckles, still stroking him, watching as his pre cum shoots out. "Mmm wouldn't mind." She moaned pulling herself closer to him whilst removing one of her hands, her other one still stroking him. She rubbed his cock against her silk Kimono. She'd have to throw this one in the trash, she wasn't planning on explaining the stain to anyone. Not like she had a shortage of Kimono's, this wasn't even one of her favorites.

A groan told her he liked that very much. She looked at him with a sly grin. "Cumming soon?" She asked while her hand she wasn't using went around to squeeze his ass cheek, her other one still stroking him. She squeezed his firm ass one more time before pinching it lightly.

Naruto looked down at her surprised, he's definitely cumming soon! "Damn you're so unpredictable." He cooed dipping his head down into her neck and started licking it, of course he's licking the side of her neck that's clear, and doesn't have a faint bruise. He heard her soft moan while he sucked on her skin.

She continued stroking him, and lightly massaging his ass cheeks. She could feel the wetness he was leaving on her, she could even feel a trail of his saliva going down her chest. She grinned at that, Hanabi would rather have a hickey by a man she more then likes then an angry bruise by some fuck that tried to force himself on her by choking her. She sighed as she felt his hand rub her back while he continued sucking on her neck. She couldn't be angry at the moment, she has to remember that fuck was gonna be in the hospital for years after what her and her Father did to him.

Unconsciously, her grip on him grew tighter and tighter. Naruto groaned hard. "Oh shit!" He moaned biting into her neck, he came as he felt her freeze her movements. His hands wrapped around her tight while his cum shot on her Kimono and hand.

Hanabi pulled her face back to watch his face while he came, did all men make faces of such concentration when they came? Was he trying to control it? She giggled lightly as she started stoking slowly, miking him despite the tight hold he has her in. She wouldn't allow him not to fully enjoy himself, especially now that she is one giving it to him. He would enjoy every second of this completely.

"Fuuck!" He groaned as he unleashed one last load on Hanabi's Kimono. If he didn't know better, he'd put money on that she had done that before, but he didn't want to lose his balls with such a accusation, plus he knows it's false. She could be a tempting vixen one minute then a innocent wallflower the next. He sighed before releasing his hold on her slightly, he noticed she's staring intently at him, was she looking at him while he was climaxing? He liked that thought a lot, his semi hard erection went back to full attention in her warm hand. Never sated.

He watched as a sly smirk formed on her lips. "Well, what do ya know." She started leaning back to look down, her Kimono is drenched in his cum and there was a little bit of it on her hand, but that wasn't why she looked down, his cock was back at it's full size just after cumming not even a second ago. "You weren't lying." She stated giving the large thing a firm squeeze.

Naruto chuckled, he would never lie, he couldn't in fact. Plus he's sure he would be horrible at lying. His penis twitched in her hand, he looked down, first noting that she ran her thumb across the head of his cock, then noticed her Kimono has his cum splattered almost everywhere in the general area he came. "Looks like you're gonna have to lose the Kimono." He whispered huskily stepping back from her, slightly bemused at the lost of her touch, on his ass and cock.

"Yeah." She moaned while she started loosening the Kimono in a hurry, the fire in her was burning at a all time high. She needed him, right now! She hardly noticed him pulling off his pants as her Kimono fell off her shoulders and too the floor.

He eyed her up just as she did him earlier, shamelessly. He looked to her perky breast first, a smirk started to form on his face, the abuse he did to them days ago was still noticeable, he loved he left his mark on her. His eyes went lower to her woman hood, his smirk faded a bit, she shaved? He wished she would have kept that line of hair she had. He shook his head, that's for the future discussions. The more important thing he saw right now as he eyes her nether region up is, she's practically dripping wet, her juices were running down her leg even. He licked his lips.

"You gonna stand there and eye fuck me or.." She paused as she stepped toward him, his erection pressed against her abdomen, she heard him suck in a breathe. " Are you finally gonna break me in?" She teased batting her eyelashes at him.

Naruto growled, 'fucking hell, this girl knows how to push him!' He thought as he smashes his lips to hers, much to her surprise. When she gasped at his sudden action, he took that chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss, she wasn't about to let him dominate her mouth though, she used her tongue to run across his, they got tangled as their tongues did battle. She felt his cock push forward a bit, his warm pre cum sliding down on her belly.

His right hand made its way down to her nether region, he pressed his index finger to her clit, loving the heat that radiated off of her and from her pussy. She twitched as he pressed hard on the the pleasure spot, gasping into the kiss again, her hands came up to grip his arms.

She lost the battle of their tongues when he touched her clit, fucking cheater. She could only moan as she felt his invading tongue run across her teeth, over her dominated tongue and even rub against the roof of her mouth. She clenched her eyes shut, this is definitely a new feeling, she liked it. Is this what sucking faces meant? She froze when she felt his thick finger leave her clit to run across her absurdly wet slits, she would be embarrassed at how horny she is if she cared at the moment.

Surprising her a bit, she felt his tongue retract back into his mouth, she didn't waste to dive her tongue into his mouth, exploring him like he did her. But it was short lived as she felt the finger that was teasingly rubbing up and down her folds, push forward. Her head whipped back breaking their mouth war as she let out a moan. "Oh yea!" She sounded while the finger pushed as deep as it could before pulling back and plunging forward again setting a slow pace.

The blonde smirked mischievously. He wanted to fuck her, his cocked twitched in agreement, shooting out a little more pre cum. But first he needed to return the favor, she made him cum, he'll make her cum. "Like that?" He asked while he brought his face down to her chest, time to get reacquainted with those pink nubs.

Hanabi yelled out as she felt his mouth suck in left nipple. She could barely form a coherent thought, she was close, if she could however, she'd tell him to go easy on her chest, he left them abused last time. But most of all, it was embarrassing having her maid rub ointment on her sore chest and not being able to tell her how they got like that.

Running his tongue around her areola, he added his middle finger with his index then thrusted them both in her, she clenched around his fingers as they fucked her. "Speechless?" He teased, turning his attention to her other nipple. He liked her like this, that means he's doing a supreme job.

Instead of responding, she couldn't trust her voice too properly respond with a understandable sentence, she growled at him which to him sounded much more like a moan then anything else. Not that he would be intimidated nonetheless cause he is finger fucking her, and her hips whether voluntary or not were meeting his strokes. She grabbed his hair which pressed his face further into his chest, he held back a chuckle. Her nipple going a little deeper into his heated mouth, not that he minds, he loves ravishing them. If she couldn't talk, nor should he.

"Ah!" She moaned closer to his ear. He could tell she was cumming soon, he picked up his pace, his fingers slicing in and out of her at a pace she has never felt before, her eyes rolled, her mouth hanging open. At the end of each dive of his fingers, he curved them and then separated them before putted them back together then pulling them out, he repeated that motion. The room was feel with the wet sound of him fingering her at a insane pace.

Her hands left his hair and instead, her arms wrapped around him. "C-cumming!" She moaned then bit down on his neck to stop a loud scream from alerting all of Konoha. Naruto ignored the pain as he continued at set his pace. She came soon after, the bite on his neck drawing blood, he could hear her muffled scream of bliss. He fianlly slowed his pace as he leaned his head back, her nipple popped out of his mouth, completely drenched with his saliva.

He felt her slump on him, he didn't give her time to breathe. Naruto pulled his fingers out of her hot core then picked her up and laid her across the desk. She panted, not even wondering what he was doing, she just came after all. "You keep giving me amazing orgasms." She said idly, lost in her own mind, she could feel the cool desk on her back side, was he prepping her for the finale?

Even if he was sure she said that absentmindedly, his ego still inflated. "The next one is gonna be mind blowing." He chirped as he angled himself so he was in between her legs, he pulled her legs apart wide while looking at her womanly bits, she still looks amazingly tight despite cumming like she just did, though she was gaping a bit, barely noticeable really.

Her mind came back to her as she raised her head to look down, his cock hovered above her waiting cunt. His big dick didn't look to daunting anymore for some reason, she didn't have to tell herself she wasn't sacred anymore.. Cause for some odd reason, she really isn't. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" She asked, raising her eye brow at him, she damn sure wasn't going to beg, now of all times. She's sure her flushed face, and shivering body gave him all the right signs.

She heard him chuckle, he took hold of his cock then rubbed his head against her folds, coating it with her womanly juice. Hearing her groan, he flicked her clit with his cock and was satisfied when her whole body twitched.

"Stop teasing me!" She growled, looks like she'll have to beg after all. He ignored her protest in favor of rubbing his cock against her. "Naruto!" She moaned when he pressed his cock to her clit again, this time he pressed down, her insides clenched, could she cum from this? By the way the heat in her raged, her answer is yes. She didn't want that, she wanted him in her next time she climaxed! "Please Naruto!" She begged finally, she's definitely gonna kick him in the balls tomorrow.

He grunted, he couldn't stop it no more. When he ran cock head across her lips one last time, he pushed forward, separating her lips. "Yes!" She moaned as he pushed forward more. He sighed, she seemed to not be showing any signs of pain.

So, in one thrust, he pushed in as far as he could. "FUCK!" He heard her roar, there is a lot of pain, but that is pretty much out weighed by pleasure. She can feel him _EVERYWHERE_ , she couldn't even begin to describe how this felt.

Naruto stilled himself, his eyes closed, the mantra of 'she's a virgin' going through his mind, as to not completely ravish her. Though there is one thing off, he didn't feel any break of skin, he didn't feel he pushed past something. It isn't uncommon for young female Ninja to break their 'barriers' from hard training. He open his eyes to gaze at her, he could see she was biting her lips now, it felt like she was trying to squeeze his cock as tight as she could, and he had half the mind to tell her to squeeze tighter, it felt fucking beyond phenomenal! "Hanabi?" He asked, getting her attention.

She could guess what kind of questions he had for her right now, but all she really wanted was for him to god damn start fucking her. "I only feel a slight pain, most of it is pleasure, please MOVE!" She said hurriedly, she was lying of course on the slight pain, he was stretching her beyond her limits, that hurts like a mother fucker. But it is becoming less and less, so she won't be lying in a few minutes or so.

This girl is something else, Naruto gave her a light smile. "I was gonna ask if you remember ever bleeding from your tight little pussy." He grounded out, he slowly pulled back, then went forward. Definitely a tight little pussy.

She saw stars, then shook her head, she wanted to remember this feel as he started FINALLY fucking her. She looked at him remembering what he just said, this is so not the time for that, but she will humor him. " Yes, after training a few years ago." She said confirming his suspicion. She rocked forward as he thrusted in, she couldn't stop her moans anymore. She also didn't want to tell him her Father went blue when he found she was bleeding from her lady bits, he apologized profusely, she didn't know why at the time, she found out later though. Hanabi shook her, no time for that, thinking of her Father at this point of time is really a MAJOR turn off.

"Should have told me." He teased as he increased his pace, his hands grabbed her hips to keep her in place. He finally looked down at their combined sexes, he moaned. He wasn't even fully in, most of him is even so. That is however not what really is turning him on even more right now, her little pussy is wrapped around him like a glove, a very tight, wet, hot glove. He thrusted hard, loving how she took his large rod.

Hanabi saw stars again, she could not shake it away this time, she could feel him every were, he is hitting everywhere inside her. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him close, "You gonna bite me again?" She heard him say very close to her ear now. With this new position, he couldn't thrust long and hard any more, but he was ok with rough and short, which IS exactly what he did.. She moaned out in ecstasy. She grabbed his shoulders to pull him down to her, then she did exactly what he just said, she bit him, this time on the other side.

He laughed despite the pain in his neck, the pain and pleasure feels great oddly. He also wasn't aware if she knows if she made his dick go deeper by pulling so close like this, he didn't have too see it to know it, to feel that he was completely in her now. Her pussy is more accommodating then he would have ever thought, or are Hyuuga women fucking sex machines? He grinded into her even with the thoughts.

She released him from her bite to give out a loud uncontrolled cry/moan. "You're everywhere in me!" She screamed in pure bliss, he hoped the building is clear.. He did give everyone the night off, but you never know. Hanabi didn't know how many times she would say or think that, but fuck, it's TRUE, he's hitting every spot in her, every thrust and moment he made, she is seeing stars, and moaning like a slut! She didn't know whether it's just her inexperience talking or just the pure fact he has a massive cock! She thinks it's the latter.

Naruto blew out a breath, she's constricting around him so wonderfully, but he knew how to control himself, if only a little. And by the way she was thrashing around and her moans seemed to be growing louder, she's cumming again soon. He pressed his lips to hers.

Instantly, her hands went to grip his hair to to deepened the kiss, of course her mouth being already open gave him much too easy access to her tunnels, she didn't even fight him either. She couldn't fight anymore, she felt her own bliss start to unravel itself in her and boil to the top of erupting, and this was going to be her best orgasm yet, she could just feel it!

Breaking their kiss, he looked at her. "Go ahead, Hana Chan, cum for me." He said huskily, deciding to give her a nick name like she gave him. Not to mention, he could see her eyes start to glaze over, he watched her face as she was about to climax just like she did him. He continued to thrust rough and merciless, she couldn't fight it even if she wanted too at this point.

Her back arched into him, her eyes shutting tight as a long, loud moan that was sure to wake all of Konoha escaped from her. "NAARRRUUUTTOOO!" She roared his name as she came harder then she ever has before, her walls clamped down on him tighter then he could ever imagine, and that heat wave that ran through her tunnels, intense. She started spasming, her hips twitching up and down.

That caused his own release which he had been fighting to run straight too the finish line. "Mm" He moaned silently, cumming in her. She just got unnaturally tight, it has to be unnatural, was the thought as he pumped his sperm into her, no longer grinding into her. Not to mention she started grinding on him, rather unconsciously or not.

Hanabi was long gone, his cum shooting into her tunnels only prolonged her climax. She spasmed once more before slumping on the desk, her legs falling off him, her arms too. She felt weightless, she didn't feel like she was on earth... She was on a blissful cloud! Her eyes are still closed, she could hear her own rugged pants.

The blonde Hokage didn't slump on her, he knew he'd crush her if he did, instead he held himself up, his hands pressing on the desk on either side of her face. He needed to learn how to not cum inside, Kami knows he already has strong sperm. He also wanted to ask her if that blew her mind, but by the look on her face, if it didn't blow her mind, it was close, and he'd take it. He's sure he would have plenty of chances to blow it in the future. His cock was was still semi erect, never sated.

Naruto stilled as he heard the door open abruptly, he looked toward it's direction as it opened fully. He's completely surprised to see the person at the door, he hadn't expected to see them till morning.. "Hinata?" He asked.

His wife smiled at the sight as she walked in then locked and closed the door behind her. She had went home, checked on the kids, they are soundly asleep, tried to go to sleep herself, but she couldn't, she got horny, can you blame her? Have you seen her husband? On her way here, she told herself, she only needed to do it once and she was off back to home, just scratch a inch, a quickie. Hinata looked at the scene before her, she watched as Naruto backed off of Hanabi, she could see the trail of cum connecting from his penis to her sister. She frowned."Anata, you need to learn not to cum inside." She reprimanded. He really did, even if Hanabi has take the pills, Naruto still has very strong sperm, look at their children for example, they have a lot of their Father's features.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He said looking her over, she's wearing one of his shirts which is to large for her and slippers. Had she been getting ready to sleep and came here? For what? "Everything ok dear?" He asked concerned etched into his voice.

"Mmm Hi again Hinata!" Hanabi chirped getting their attention, she had finally come back from her little high, well not little, high high? she is still laying down on the desk, her head tilted to look at her sister. "Our Husband here gave me quite the Orgasm." She informed and watched as Hinata blushed, the younger sister then noticed the hard nipples. "I'll assume you want one too?" She asked raising up. She felt so full and sore, very sore.

The Hokage blinked stupidly. "I-is that why you are back?" He asked hesitantly, at her darkened blush, he blinked stupidly. He didn't expect to fuck Hanabi and Hinata in the same night so soon, the very thought made his cock painfully erect again.

"I couldn't sleep." She sighed truthfully, looking at her Husbands hard penis, her insides practically quivered with want. She pointed to his erection. "That's why." She said as she took a step toward him. That also was a true statement.

Naruto chuckled as his wife stopped in front of him, her eyes never leaving his erection. "This place will smell like sex for a week." He said as her hand touched his wet cock, she gripped it firmly just like he loves. He felt sorry for Shikamaru as he would be stepping in for Naruto very soon and would have to deal with the smell.

"Just once, then I have to get back home." She whispered to him lovingly, she looked up at him then pressed her lips to his for one moments. She started stroking his cock at a normal pace.

'That sounds like she wanrs a quickie?' He thought as he brought a hand up to grope his wife's large breast, she reacted to his touch immediately. He looked at Hanabi. "You don't mind watching do you?" He asked causing Hinata to remember that her sister was in the room.

Hanabi laughed at the joke she's sure he didn't even intend. "Oh go a head, I was gonna leave you hanging anyway." She said as she got off the desk and she sat in his chair, she saw the confused looked he gave her. "I came hard two times just now, plus I took a big cock.. I need to rest my pussy." She informed, Naruto nodded, he would have let her go anyway if she was that sore. "But I do like to watch." She said with a smile. They both know she watched them have sex before, so they didn't need to really be shy about anything in that regard.

The older Hyuuga held back a giggle as her husband sat her on the desk. She laid back, lifting the shirt over her nether regions, watching as her husband begins to realize she isn't wearing underwear. He growled. "You and your sister.." He mumbled, he bent down so his face was at her core. He gave his wife one long lick.

Moaning, Hinata looked toward Hanabi as her husband started licking her pussy then toward the ceiling. She didn't expect him to do that.. "Wow!" Her sister sounded while Naruto dove his tongue into her wet pussy. "You're gonna have to do that to me next time." She added. She didn't sound jealous, just anxious, he hadn't done that to her.. and it looks like it really feels good.

Naruto hummed in agreement, that's what he forgot to do, to taste her tight pussy. No matter, he'd have another time to do that, for now, he'd ravish his wife with his tongue and enjoy her sweet moans. "How long has it been since I gave you a good tongue lashing?" He asked her as he ran his tongue over her clit before sucking it in. He's enjoying every second of this, she still tasted good, she must have washed up really nice before coming.

"A while.." She moaned softly. She looked down at him, their eyes instantly locked as he worked her very good. "Anata please.. you know what I want." She said to him, she saw him nod. As much as she loved his pussy licking skills, she didn't come here for foreplay.

Giving her slit a kiss, he rose. Looking toward Hanabi, he gave her a devilish smirk, he angled his wife so that the younger sister could she her pussy, he wanted her to see him fuck Hinata. "This is how easy it will be to have sex in the future." He said before pushing into Hinata slowly, they both groaned.

Hanabi wanted to turn away, this is still her sister... But she couldn't. Maybe she was a voyeur or something? Plus she was kind of amazed at how easy his cock slid into Hinata, all the way to the hilt in one push. Her sister loved every second of it too, no pained look or nothing. Though it should be obvious that she would be use to his cock by now, it still is something to behold.

Pulling back, Naruto slammed back into Hinata. "Quickie?" He asked, looked down at his wife, her face flushed, her moans loud and there is a smile on her face, he knows that one well. Naruto remembered what he told himself earlier, he is selfless, he is a selfless lover. He had his moment of selfishness, hell he enjoyed it not to long ago, this is for Hinata right now.

Despite herself, she still nodded. His cock rammed back into her, she was gonna cum soon. She hardly cared of it was to fast or to long "Please touch my clit Naruto kun." That took all her will to say without moaning.

He nodded. "Of course, cum for me baby." He ordered as his hand went down and he pressed his thumb against her clit, he rubbed it at a slow pace as he thrusted into her. She clenched around him, and he knew she was cumming.

"YES!" She yelled, her mouth opened into a 'O' as her body spasmed. She knew Naruto was still thrusting, probably trying to get more out of her orgasm, she'd have to repay him. Hinata slumped on the desk, panting lightly, trying to get her barrings, but couldn't.. It seemed she was more tired then she realized.

Naruto smiled down at his half asleep wife as he pulled his cock from her. "I'll take you home, don't worry." He reassured her as he picked her up bridal style, he heard sigh and snuggle against his chest. He was about to body flicker to his home then he remembered Hanabi, he looked back toward her, giving her a smile.

She was smirking at him. "Um, that was sweet but." She paused "you're naked Na Kun. And If you haven't noticed... this place is kind of reeks of sex, and has a lot of messes around.." She said looking at him playfully. Was he just gonna leave her here to clean up?

"I know, it's not like I was gonna walk there." He responded with a playful look of his own. "And I was gonna come back, I am just going to put Hinata in bed so she can rest." He reassured the other sister. Then one last smile at her, he disappeared.

Hanabi sighed as she got up. Might as well get start on cleaning, she damn sure wasn't going to have sex with him when he came back, she is sore as hell, she wasn't lying about that! It hurt to even clench her walls, the pleasure must have clouded all that or something.. She smiled even with the thoughts and the pain.

'I think I might more then like him very much.'

* * *

 **Aaaand that's it.. How was it? Too long? Too short? Not hot enough? Hot? Just right?**

 **This was way longer then I imagined..**

 **I seriously hope this wasn't a let down.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading, don't be a stranger.**

 **LolaTheSa doesn't now own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Time goes on.

Little after the events of the 'great scream night'.. Yes people named that night, a voice screaming out the name of the Hokage was heard all across Konoha. Many people believe it to be Hinata, but of course no ever knows.

Naruto did still dive into Hyuuga business, and surprisingly.. It wasn't as dirty as he thought it would be. Hiashi still worked in the best interest of his clan however. They were, the Hyuuga, very forthcoming with information much to the Hokage's shock, they told him since he was family and the leader of the Village, he had every right to know how they ran business, they were damn right too!

And well, as stated before, their Business was rather clean.. Naruto didn't know what he thought he'd find... Maybe things like some drama inducing stuff as selling Konoha secrets, plans to coup, or desert the Village... things of that juicy nature. The dirtiest thing was the suitor stuff and they abandoned that plan after last events, speaking of, turns out it was a noble from a not too distant city and he got a little to handsy with Hanabi. The whole purpose was to secure that city's connection with Konoha/The Hyuuga, and since that failed due to that man being a pure asshole, that City sent it's sincerest apologies and wrote a treaty with Konoha anyways, forming a alliance.

And since we are still on the Hyuuga, month after all this. They, Naruto and Hinata and Hanabi decided it was time to tell Hiashi about their new relationship, of course the fact Hanabi didn't want to be a 'Secret' added majorly to the decision. Plus she also wanted to have her Father's blessing to marry Naruto, it's a big deal for her apparently, Hinata got her blessings but the man didn't even attend their wedding, Kakashi is the one that walked her down.

Hiashi's initial reaction shouldn't have surprised to anyone. He yelled out in rage then tried to attack Naruto, but with his two Daughters there, his outburst was very short-lived. Naruto remembers that fondly.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Clan Head Office**

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Hiashi roared each word at his daughters as they stood defiantly between him and the Hokage, he sneered at remembering the stature of the _boy_ behind his Daughters. Just because he's the Hokage doesn't give him any right to have BOTH his daughters, he didn't know what kind of mind trick this blonde was playing on them but he wouldn't fucking stand for it.

Hinata and Hanabi leveled him with furious glares. Hanabi was the first to speak. "I will not." She roared stepping up to her Father. he looked at her shocked, she has never acted this way towards him. "And trust me, it's for your own good that I don't." She added offhandedly. And that's a fact, Naruto would wipe the floor with Hiashi, he's Hokage for a reason for Kami sakes.

Following suite, Hinata stepped up beside her sister, Hiashi shocked expression went to her. "She right, I won't let you even attempt to harm _our_ Husband." She spat, shocking the Head even more, he has never even seen Hinata talk in such a way.

Then he remembered she said 'Our'. He opened his mouth to speak defiantly, but was interrupted. "I don't want to hear anything from your right now, _dad,_ other then giving your approval for me to marry Naruto." His youngest daughter said icily. She wasn't married to Naruto yet, but she still considered him as a husband, they were close enough, that's for sure. Hence why Hinata said 'our'.

He frowned deeply and looked to Naruto, they blonde has the nerve to smile at him. He openly his mouth again to say something, but was again interrupted. "Father, you have done enough." Hinata spoke getting his attention, he looked at her confused. "You pushed me away, basically disowned me when me and Naruto was wed, the very least you can do now is give Hanabi your blessings." She spoke softly, like the Hinata he knows, _knew_.

He pursed his lips. He has already admitted he handled Naruto and Hinata wrong, but this was a different case wasn't it? His eyes went to Hanabi then to Naruto then back to Hinata. Was fate giving him a chance to right his wrong? He does also want to properly be a part of his grand kids life... "Bu-

"No buts Old man." Hanabi interrupted immediately, she didn't want hear anything except ok right now from him. "You know I'm going to be Clan Head soon, so I'll be marrying him anyway without your blessings and approval but you're my Father." She stated the last part with a sigh, it was true, she'd be getting the head title in the future, it was confirmed. But she wanted his freaking blessings, and his approval cause despite all his flaws, she still loved him.

"You wronged me Father, but you can't change that and I'll never forgive you for that." Hinata spoke up, earning a hurt look from her Hiashi. "But this is your chance to do right by Hanabi and Naruto." She finished crossing her arms under he ample chest. She'll never forgive her Father, it's not like her to hold a grudge, that would be true... and she may be exaggerating even a bit by saying 'never forgive' but what he did hurt her massively and she's not ready to overlook that.

"I.." Their Father started, but went quiet as both of his Daughters leveled him with a stern look, so much like their mother. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, ok. I give my blessings and approval as Hyuuga clan head Hanabi for you to marry the Uzumaki." He said flatly, obviously not pleased with the thought. He turned to go to his seat, then sat down with another defeated sigh. When he gave Hanabi right to marry and or see whomever she wanted, he didn't think it would be the same man as her sister.

Hanabi squealed while jumping to hug Naruto, very pleased with what she just heard, her sister joined their hug. Letting go of them Hanabi looked back at her Father who is now scowling at his desk. "Oh and Father dear.." She started getting his attention, he looked at her, his face schooled with a blank expression. "You will be attending my wedding." She growled, leveling him with a glower.

"Fine.." He sighed, it's not like he was planning on missing this one anyway, he's learned his lesson.

* * *

And that's how much Naruto remembered of that little event, he couldn't remember if Hiashi said more or not, he just remembered how awesome his girls were standing up to him, and how he looked so.. taken back that both of them were giving him so much shit, it was glorious!

After that, Hanabi practically told anyone and everyone she was marrying the Hokage, she got the crazy eye of course from most. Their friends however, went to Naruto for answers, and when he confirmed it...

All he got was.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"Naruto how could you do this to Hinata?" Ino yelled in his office, giving the Blonde one of the 'if looks could kill' stares.

"I knew something fishy was going with Hanabi.. but what about Hinata man?" Shikamaru said, he knew something was going on, never let it go his head though. He had thought Naruto would never cheat on Hinata... Looks like he was wrong. How could he do this to that poor girl?

"What about your kids Naruto?" Sakura screamed looking at Naruto the same way as Ino. They weren't even that old and he was one of those husbands who liked him young.. Fucking ass hole blonde shit, she outta kick his ass for doing this to Hinata... Hinata... She wonders how the poor girl is handling this news... does the poor girl even know?

"I never thought you had it in you man, I'm impressed." Kiba howled, wanting to walk up to the Blonde and fist bump him, and punch him at the same time, it's weird. On one hand, he's fucking Hanabi, who was one fine girl, don't get him wrong Hinata is cute and all but she has kids and probably ain't got a tight body anymore. On the other hand.. It's fucking Hinata, the girl tired to kill herself like two times for the blonde idiot and just for him to cheat on her? With her sister no less? That's fucked up!

"Silence, Kiba. Naruto, your actions are despicable." Shino reprimanded.

"I'm gonna agree with Shino there.." Choji mumbled.. Not sure if he still believed it or not, this just didn't sound like Naruto at all.

Sasuke merely stared at his old friend, he didn't know either of the Hyuuga sisters that well.. He had only been back a short while, but was surprised when Hanabi had come talking about a marriage to Naruto, wasn't he with Hinata? This confused Sasuke greatly.

"Guys." He sounded, they all looked at him intensely. He gave them all a sheepishly smile. "Hinata kinda knows.." He told them.

"OH GREAT, SO HINATA KNOWS YOU ARE CHEATING ON HER AND YOU ABOUT TO MARRY HER SISTER!" Sakura screeched, ready to pummel Naruto into the ground. How could he sit there so calmly and act like this.

"Well no.. I mean yes.. but not in the way you think.." He said with a nervous chuckle.

They all gave him a confused look.

"You see..." He started, looked at each of his friends.. one by one. "Hinata knows about me and Hanabi because we're all in a relationship together.." He stated... shit, even he felt confused from what he just said, so their even more confused stares didn't surprise him. "Dammit, look, Hinata and Hanabi are BOTH my wives, I'm not cheating on Hinata, in fact, she encouraged Hanabi to seduce to me in the first place.. Look guys, long story short, me, Hinata and Hanabi are in a relationship and both of them are gonna be my wives." He finished, hoping his friends understood that.

Sakura stared stupidly.. 'Hinata encouraged Hanabi to seduce Naruto... the fuck?' Her inner self bellowed.

Ino had the same look...

"Well damn man, good shit!" Kiba chirped while walking up and fist bumping his friend.. What? Guy getting two chicks to marry him willingly is worth a fist bump, hell, worth a damn award of some kind! Fucking both Hyuuga heiresses? That's a dream come true!

Choji just stared at the blonde, He's never heard of this type of relationship...

'Mmm that explains why I have seen the three happily together so much in recent memory..' Shikamaru thought with a sigh. He had seen Hinata yesterday and she looked fine, he's sure if Naruto ever left her or cheated on her, the girl would be broken. She's not exactly a pro at hiding her emotion, Naruto was just oblivious in his younger years.

Shino simply stared, processing the information. How was it possibly for three nest to be together at the same time in such a way? It would be a mass panic wouldn't it..?

"SO the dobe is going to have two wives?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, his eyes going to Sakura then Ino. 'Hn'

* * *

After that, he of course had to explain their relationship even further. Mostly to Sakura and Ino, those two were the most curious for some odd reason. Day later, Sasuke came inquiring, and that was very odd..

Week later, Sakura wanted to pummel Sasuke cause he wanted to have two wives too apparently, the other being a now single Ino[Her and Sai didn't work out for obvious reasons.]. Of course , sometime in the future, Sasuke did get what he want.

Months after all that goodness. Life sailed. Hanabi was still planning a wedding, Naruto was still a vacationing Hokage, yes he took on and off again vacations, it became routine for Shikamaru to sub in for any given number of days. And Hinata was still a full time Mother, not to mention by this time, was showing that she is pregnant. She had been avoiding sleeping Naruto cause she knew she couldn't explain away her baby bump hiding under her baggy clothes, not that he pressured her much with Hanabi around and very, very, willing. But when he did want his wife, or felt like he was neglecting her, she would avoid it. Until of course she couldn't hide it anymore. And then wondered why she was hiding it in the first place? Naruto celebrated when he found out, then did his own avoidance of sleeping with her like he did with her previous pregnancies, until her hormones became to much, and he caved.

He avoided because he thinks he harms the infants inside her by pounding her, Hinata and Hanabi had a good laugh at that.

Times move on.

Hanabi was elected Hyuuga Clan head and shortly after Married Naruto[Hiasi indeed attended, and walked her down.]. And then a month later, Hinata had twins! Two boys, one showed signs of having red hair, which surprised Hinata, but Naruto explained to her his family hair color, or rather, his mom's hair color, so he explained to her that it was a possibility. Their other child had blue hair,.

Naruto named the red haired one, 'Minato', looking at that red haired kid reminded him too much of his parents. Hinata named the their other newborn, 'Hisao'. Thinking of her and Naruto's life and how far they have came, and her also thought of her Father, he has changed a lot and was a active part of their kids life, she still wasn't ready to forgive him even so.

Naruto for the most part had to take more time off to spend with his kids, of course that put more stress on Shikamaru, but the guys marriage wasn't all roses anyway so that give him a good escape. Don't get the Nara wrong, him and Temari weren't splitting up or anything of the sort, but they just want different things right now, and it's putting a huge bump in their relationship, but it's a bump they can get over.

Time moves on..

* * *

 **Three Years Later, Naruto's Birthday**

"Are you guys sure?" Naruto asked, looking to each of his wives. They had the mansion completely to themselves, yes mansion. Shortly after having Minato and Hisao, their little place felt too small and the vacant Hokage mansion suddenly looked all too appealing. They moved in it almost immediately. They even hired a house keeper/nanny, two of them to help Hinata with the kids on a daily basis. He knew Boruto was a hand full, Minato was getting their. Speaking of kids, they were at a sleep over, hosted by Choji, and they gave the nannies the night off. So they had the place completely to themselves for this special night.

Hanabi who looked older and more developed raised a eyebrow at him, her hair in a high smooth ponytail. As clan head, she's been busy so she rarely got _busy_ with Naruto lately, this he should know, and judging by all the rug rats they had running around, she doubts he's gotten any with Hinata. Instead of responding to his question, she looked toward Hinata.

Feeling eyes on her, Hinata looked to Hanabi. Their eyes met. As if having a spiritual connection, Hanabi nodded followed suit by Hinata. They both discarded their robes, the items falling simultaneously on the floor leaving the Two sisters naked in front of their husband.

The Hokage's eyes widened, it's been a while since he's seen any of the two naked. His eyes raked over the younger wife first, her boobs grew to a respectable sizes. not Hinata's size mind you, but a size any woman would be content with. His eyes went lower, his mouth went dry, she grew that designed line of well kept pubic hair back, he did inform her he liked it, her pussy is also dripping, it seems she wants this more then he could ever know.

His eyes then went to the other wife. She returned her hair to the hime cut from her childhood, he liked it any way she did her hair. His eyes went down, he licked his lips, if there is one thing he had to admire about Hinata, it's that she stayed in shape despite having all his rugrats, he didn't know how she did that. Looking down further, he licked his lips, like Hanabi, she was dripping, but what really got his cock to twitch was the fact she had a neatly kept patch of pubic hair above her pussy.. What? He really liked his women with some hair on them, it's something he didn't know he liked until Hanabi came along.

All his thought processing stopped when he saw Hanabi step forward to Hinata then leaned up to press her lips to her sisters. The groan that followed was involuntary. He has never seen them kiss.. He has never asked them too, has he thought about? Of fucking course, he's a man goddammit!

As their kiss deepened, both women moaning, Naruto felt he had to much on. He quickly threw off the robe, and stepped to the women. When he stopped in front of them, they broke their kiss with a wet sound and saliva trail indicating there had been a lot of tongue, and he doubted that was their first time kissing each other. The sister's looked at him, both giving him cheeky grins. "Took you long enough." Hanabi growled, looking at him hungrily. Hinata looked down at his erection, oh how she has missed it.

Naruto smirked at them as he put his hands together. 'Puff' a clone of his appeared beside him, just as naked. "What? You didn't think I'd let you both work me to death huh?" His clone chirped, looking Hinata and Hanabi up just as the real Naruto had done moments earlier. The real Naruto smirked, he was planning on fucking the hell out of both his wives, his clone here was going to help with that.

The sisters exchanged glances. "I'll take the real one first." The younger wife said, Hinata gave her a understanding nod, this night was gonna be special for a reason, Hanabi looked at real Naruto and grabbed him. "No foreplay tonight, at least for the start." She whisper to him while turning them so his back was facing the very large bed then pushed him down on it. She was gonna ride him for all he was worth.

Hanabi straddled him, she then grabbed his rod at the center and rubbed him against her slit. She's sure her pussy knew his cock well by now but she hasn't had him a bit so she was sure this reintroduction would be somewhat painful. 'Here goes nothing.' She sighed inwardly then lowered herself on him. They both groaned.

Averting her eyes from them, Hinata looked at the clone Naruto. "You won't go puff with a little skin slapping would you?" She asked unashamed, she was talking to Naruto still. Even then, she's really horny, she doesn't care how she sounds right now.

He eyes up his first wife. "Of course not babe, I'm harder then I look.." He joked, his eyebrows wagging. His cock seemed to like the joke too as it twitched.

Not convinced, Hinata turned, facing the bed. "Even so.." She started, then got on all fours on the bed, she looked back at the Clone Naruto. "You should go at your own pace." She continued then reached back to spread her ass cheek giving the Clone a good view of her dripping cunt.

Naruto two didn't waste as he slammed into her, plus he wanted to prove he wasn't some fragile clone, he could do some skin slapping dammit! "Ah!" He heard her moan while he slammed back into her hard, their skin slapping together again, he could definitely handle some skin slapping.

Hanabi raised her self then went back down on the Naruto, she was setting her own pace, she heard him groan. His cock still hit everywhere in her, but she didn't see stars like the first ten to twenty times they had sex, which means she was well adjusted to his cock, her pussies memory is very good.

Moaning a little, she almost could tune out her sister and the other Naruto having loud sex next to them. She looked over their way out of curiosity, Hinata has her face buried in the mattress and barely could contain her moans as the other Naruto slammed into her relentlessly, his big fat cock burrowing into her effortlessly. Hanabi's insides clenched, a new wave of excitement ran through her.

Looking back down at Naruto, she saw he was looking at his clone fucking Hinata.. Then she realized.. that was his clone.. a clone of Naruto.. Meaning the clone was basically the real Naruto... just dispensable. All this means is.. The real Naruto wants to fuck her like his clone is doing to Hinata right now. Hanabi leaned down.. "Want to fuck me like that Na Kun?" She whispered huskily into his ear.

Real Naruto snapped back to attention, he got lost in watching a bit, he didn't forget his beautiful wife riding him.. How could he? She's fucking him, just not the way he would like at the moment. But her question? Did she want him too? "Very much so." He replied as she leaned back, their eyes meeting.

She smiled at him, she grabbed his hands then placed them on either side of her hips, he gripped her tight, tight enough that he would leave a hand print even. "Waiting for an invitation?" She mused as she placed her hands on his chest, she might need stability for this.

A growl was her response, Naruto lifted her, and just as he was about to bring her back down, he thrusted up into her without mercy, their sexes meeting in a loud slap that filled the room. "OH!" She moaned out as he repeated the process. She started to claw his chest as he did it again, seemingly picking up pace. Stars immediately blurred her vision, she blinked them back.

"Mm." Naruto grunted as he slammed into her again, his cock filling her up to the brim over and over and over again. Her and Hinata's moan were sweet singing to his ears, one of his hands left her hips to paw at her tits, it's been a while since he left a mark on them.

Clone Naruto grunted as he leaned forward, now grinding into her. "I'm sorry, I think I'm cumming soon.." He whispered into his wife's ear then leaned back, one hand on her hip as he pounded her, the other playing with her clit.

She barely heard him, she was well on her way to cumming as well. She death gripped the bed sheets. "YES!" She cried in ecstasy as she came, her legs gave out immediately and her lower body fell onto the bed, the Clone quickly followed her down, obviously close and started pounding her again, this time into the bed and harder. "Oh!" She moaned one last time, her body spasming once more. She then slumped completely on the bed, the Clones erratic thrusting revealed he was cumming.

As the clone came, he shot the real Naruto a apologetic glance. "Sorry boss." He mumbled as he filled Hinata with his cum, he squeezed his eyes shot... then 'puff'.. The clone dispersed and so did it's cum and sweat.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was assaulted with feelings images of his clone with Hinata.. "OH damn!" Naruto moaned as he sheated himself one last time in Hanabi then came deep in her.

Her eyes went wide too, she couldn't remember a time when he came before her while he was in her.. It felt good, his hot cum shooting in her. This new feeling, or the first time she actually felt this without climaxing herself tossed her over the edge and she came herself. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she spasmed on top of him, it felt like one of those guilty pleasure orgasms.

He let one last spurt into her before slumping, laying back on the bed his arm spread wide. He nearly jumped when he felt Hanabi slump, her hands pressing into his chest to hold herself up, then Hinata scoots her way into one of his arms, he wrapped it around her, pulling her close.

Still panting, Hanabi looked to Hinata. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yea.." She replied, Hanabi then eased her way off of her Naruto, she then grabbed his cock, she stroked it couple times till it was fully erect again.

"Wait lemme make a clone fo-

He was silenced when Hinata sheated him to hilt in her warm tunnels, instead he groaned loudly as she started riding him, his hands flew to her hips to help her a long. Did he mention he always loved how her tits bounced when she rode him?

He shivered when he felt Hanabi lick his ear lobe, were they trying to make him cum again so soon? "Naruto." Her hot breathe tickled him in a sexual way. "No clones babe.." She said biting his earlobe lightly then releasing it. "It's your birthday." She said then sucked his earlobe into her mouth, he moaned. He felt Hinata bend down, slowing her cock ride, and suck on his other ear. "Tonight, we are going to fuck _you_ for all you are worth, which is a lot." She finished then slid her hand between their bodies to run her finger across his nipple, then twisted it.

Oh. Sweet. Kami.

* * *

 **And that's the end.. If you have read to here.. I hope you have enjoyed the story.**

 **The next story you can expect to be updated is Living With The Enemies. It's a Naruto x FemSasu Hinata Harem. And Dream Stone, hopefully.**

 **Future works after that will be..**

 **Seducing Naruto 2 and 3.**

 **2 being Naruto, Sakura and Hinata.. Premise = Hinata wants to give Naruto a birthday present he will never ever forget.**

 **3 being Ino and Ten Ten and Naruto.. Premise= Ten ten and Ino make a drunking bet, it involves sleeping with a certain Blonde.**

 **Both, I think won't be as long as this one.**

 **Aside from this.. in the uncertain future, I want to write a FemNaruto story and a pure NaruHina fic..**

 **But hope you enjoyed this right and will enjoy the many to come.**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
